A trip to Florida
by sd2905
Summary: Bella wants to meet Renée and Edward wants to go there to escape Bella from Victoria. A missing piece, when Bella and Edward go to Jacksonville to meet Renée.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting it just from where SM left it. Hope you like it. **

**Enjoy reading. **

* * *

She stomped out of the truck angrily and I couldn't help but cringe as the angry vibes were rolling freely from her body.

"Shut your window if you want me to stay away tonight. I'll understand." I said softly. She didn't say a single word or even nod, just stepped out of the truck and slammed the door shut loudly.

I was upset that I had to make her angry, even when I only had her best interest at my heart.

She finally said goodbye to Charlie after a short conversation and went in her room, while I fixed her truck in a few seconds. I walked down to her window and looked at that window longingly, where an angry Bella shut it so forcefully that even the glass shuddered.

I knew I had earned it, but I was hoping that she may not cut me out this night, but I was wrong, and I already knew that. I had stopped her from going to her best friend, but she has to understand that it was just for her best interest – and for the sake of me too.

I just wished to look for a way that could not harm her and also keep her away from the harm's way.

I was longing to be with her and apologize to her for my interruption and asking her to forgive me and what else, when Bella came back to the window after a long minute and opened the window as widely as she could.

I couldn't believe she was again forgiving me. But this was my Bella. She had already forgiven me many times, even when I didn't deserve any. She is really forgiving, and here I am, forcing her to not meet her friend. But I hope she too realizes that she will be in harm's way if she still wants to go there, and I will be there to keep her away from danger, even when I had to fight for her, or with her. . She was far more important to me.

I could barely wait for twenty seconds before I jumped in her room and hugged her close to me. "I'm so sorry. So sorry." I chanted as a prayer, hoping that she could hear the sincerity in my voice.

What she did was totally unexpected for me, and a little reasonable too. She pushed herself away from me. "I have to get ready for my slumber." She announced in a grumble, not even looking in my eyes. Her voice very steady, filled with cold anger. I have never got any such treatment from her, so she was silently telling me that I was going to get more of her cold glares now as she went away from my embrace and settled herself on the bed, cocooning herself in her blanket, her body rolled towards the wall, her face hidden from me.

_I have earned this._ I muttered in my head, trying to reason with me that I deserved all this.

I silently sat on the far corner of the bed and sang her lullaby. She didn't even turn to see if I was near to her or not, too angry to even consider that.

After fifteen minutes of an awkward and heavy silence between the two of us, her heart started to beat at a slow rhythm indicating she was asleep.

I gently kissed her head as I murmured a 'I am so sorry.' once again to her, hoping she forgives me this time too.

.

.

.

It was a long night, to summarize it in few words. Even in her slumber, she was angry with me, too angry with me to mutter words such as 'never', 'my truck', or saying my name in an angry tone, or saying that mutt's name many times with longing even in her unconscious state.

After what seemed a long time, she finally rolled over to me and snuggled with me and said my name with longing. I squeezed her more close to me and pampered kisses on her hair, as I silently wished that the next time I am with her, she snuggles this closer to me not when she was unconscious, but when she is conscious and not thinking about that mutt.

When it was near to six thirty, she finally woke up. "Good morning, love." I greeted gently as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She said nothing but instead slept again as she rolled away from me.

She was still very angry!

"I'm sorry." I chanted as I kissed her hair.

She looked at me for a second with confused eyes and then as if she recalled everything, the confusion in her eyes got replaced by anger. "I'd rather get ready for school." She told me and stood up from the bed.

This was not the way I wanted it to go. I wanted to start the morning on a good note, but not this. I wanted to get her apology, but she was far too upset still.

If this is what she wants then I am fine with that.

"I'll see you in school then." I murmured wistfully as I went to the window.

"I'll be waiting for you in thirty minutes outside my house." She ordered and went in the bathroom without looking back.

This means she was ready to forgive me.

I was delighted to no extent that she was again ready to accept my apology. I jumped off the window and went home to get back to pick up Bella, and make things work out between us before we reach the school.

Alice was waiting for me at the porch. _Thank God you reached there in time. _

"I know. But she was too mad yesterday."

_FYI, she is still mad at you. She just asked you to pick her up because she wanted to talk with you before school. And also because, if I am right, to not make Charlie suspicious about how the truth started this morning without any complaints. _

I had completely forgotten about the truck and her excuse to Charlie of how the truth didn't start.

Even in her anger, she was thinking about everyone and didn't want to make Charlie suspicious about yesterday's event.

"This means that –"

"All the best for today." She sang. _She is still undecided about the whole thing and is still very angry. She thinks it is more like you controlling her rather than not letting her going out to visit a werewolf as you think that it is dangerous. _

"What should I do Alice?" I questioned my sister, who was trying to look if the plan of Florida was still on it not. It was now more undecided than last night. Bella was having second thoughts about going out with me.

I sighed as I nodded to my sister, who was genuinely unhappy about how the whole things were turning out, and how we could save Bella from Victoria if she wasn't going to come with me to Florida. And with that she walked in the house.

I waked in too and was greeted by Esme, who was oblivious to what almost happened last night. "I hope Renée forgive you easily. Just make sure this happens."

"I'll try my best." I muttered, not knowing weather I would get a chance or not. "After all, may be this is the last chance when Bella gets to spend some time with her mother." I added further. This was one of the reasons why I wanted this trip to happen. Graduation was just a month away and I wasn't counting on letting Bella have her way with her change without saying a proper goodbye to her mother.

_Or else, maybe things go in the way you want them to go. Just hope for the best._

"I hope you're right." I said, really excited by this train of thought – as I thought about making Bella convince to not get change, or postpone her change, or maybe I make her agree to marry me – and made my way to change the clothes.

I decided to play the piano, as there were still twenty minutes left for me to meet Bella and face her wrath.

The piano always helped me whenever my mind was a huge mess. And this was what I needed this time. To find a way to make Bella see my way and get her ready for this trip.

After almost fifteen minutes of waiting and anticipating what I will have to face, I drove to Bella's with my sister by my side who was trying to look around the vision she saw of Victoria yesterday to get the exact location of her arrival. But all she could see was green.

"Maybe this means that she is not yet decided where she would come from." I offered.

Alice considered it as she rubbed her forehead. "Maybe. But I don't want to take any chances." She said as she tried to focus again.

"Alice," I asked hesitantly, because I knew she may not help in the thing I wanted her to do, "can you please check if Bella is still angry?" This was the most important thing for now.

"And why would I do that?"

"Please?"

_You are really a big pushover._ She thought but obliged to my request. "She may forgive you but she still has some conditions which I won't tell you."

"Fine." I huphed. She laughed lightly. "Don't forget that you too will have to face her wrath."

"Nope. She won't."

"Cheater." I accused my sister who again laughed. But her laughter died when I turned the last corner to Bella's house, where we saw an angry Bella standing under the eaves with a big frown on her face, followed by impatient tapping of her feet. "She is too mad." I told Alice.

_All the best._ Alice thought as I parked the car in the curb and opened the gate for my sister to come outside of the passenger seat so that my girlfriend could sit there, but Bella did something strange again. Instead of sitting beside me, she climbed in the back seat and slammed the door as hardly as she could. "Bella, you are hurting Edward's Volvo." Alice sang, amused.

I sat in my driver's seat again, where I was greeted by the statement "Just like your brother hurt my old truck."

I looked behind at Bella, hoping she let me see her brown eyes. Since yesterday, I was deprived of looking in her brown pools as she never made any direct eye-contact with me. "Bella, love, I'm really sorry for yesterday."

Bella closed her eyes with a snarl. "Alice, tell your brother that I want to reach school on time, and if he is not willing to move, I can even go in my truck, which –"

I sighed. "Okay. Here we go." and I drove to school, all the while the atmosphere in the car was like a war zone with Alice the peace maker. She tried to make Bella some less angry, but failed every time. "Bella, I am sorry. Really sorry." But Bella again reacted as if I had said nothing. "What should I do Alice?" I begged for an answer. This anger from Bella was killing me. I could handle anything, even Jane's torture, but not this anger of Bella where she was too angry to talk with me or look in my eyes.

"She'll be better by the time you reach her home. I'll run home today, because you two really need to talk."

"Fine. But will she –"

"Just give her some time. You already saw what happened when Charlie tried to be bossy on her, and you again did the same thing."

"I was trying to protect her!"

"And I know that. But for her they are her friends, and you were stopping her from meeting her friend."

"When you put it that way,"

"I am always right. Now be patient, and try to calm her."

Bella cleared her throat. "Even if I can't hear what both of you were talking, that doesn't means you can talk behind my back." She muttered angrily, her cheeks glistening red with her angry blush.

"You are sitting behind us, Bella." Alice joked.

"Whatever." Bella huphed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_Why does your girlfriend needs to be so perceptive and persistent? _Alice thought angrily. I smiled at Alice, thinking of the same since Bella walked in my life, and she rolled her eyes at me.

When I parked the car in its place, Bella herself got out of the car – without waiting for me – and again slammed the door hard, walking without either me or Alice.

_Looks like Edward and Bella are on rocks. _

_Bella looks really mad. _

_What if he broke with her? _

_Maybe they both broke up. _"Hey Bella!" Mike called from the canteen area. "What you doing?"

"Fine." She said as she smiled beautifully at Mike and walked to English while I followed her in the class, all the while listening to Mike's disgusting thoughts.

_Looks like Bella finally got her sense back. The way she smiled at me, I am damn sure she now likes me more. He should never be with Bella. She is so mad. God knows what he did this time, but I hope this makes her realize that I am far more good for her. And that Cullen is a big idiot. _

_Keep your hopes up Mike, because it will never happen._ I thought as I passed Mike and sat beside Bella, who pressed her head against the bench, keeping her face away from me. I sighed at her stubbornness and settled in my place. I combed her tresses with my fingers and she shook her head. "Bella, love, please. I am really sorry for yesterday. Please forgive me. Don't be so harsh."

She scoffed at the word _harsh _but didn't say a single word and sighed with relief when Mr. Berty came in the class.

The whole time at school went just like this. I tried to talk to her, but failed every time as she was very much angry with me to even acknowledge my presence.

During the last class, when I had my calculus, Bella had her gym class with Angela, and she was still very angry.

Angela, being the good friend that she was, asked with concern in the dressing room, "What happen between you and Edward, Bella? You seem to be very angry today."

Bella snorted. "Because he is acting so possessive and stupid, it is coming on my nerves." She muttered, and I could say that it was directed to me.

_This sounds so awkward. I don't think Edward would do any such thing._ "Really? I don't think so. What happen that makes you think like this?"

"He tried to stop me from going to –" She sighed heavily. "from doing the thing which I wanted to do."

_This seems so unlikely._ "I don't think he did it without any specific reason of his own."

"Because he thinks I will hurt myself in that." She muttered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "He sometimes can be a big pushover, and a big idiot too." _This was clearly directed towards me. _I let a chuckle out of my mouth. Even when she is angry, she is adorable.

_Maybe he is right. Bella is so clumsy, she could easily hurt herself. _"Then maybe he is right, or maybe there is something else. You should talk to him. Staying angry is not a good thing to do."

Bella sighed heavily. "I think you are right. I really want to sort this out before we go to meet my mother."

At least I knew that she was still ready to fly to Florida with me. And at least she will be safe from Victoria and can spend some good time with Renée.

_We? _"What? You both are going to go to Jacksonville?"

"Yes. Esme gifted me two tickets to Jacksonville and I am willing to take Edward with me."

_But she got her freedom just yesterday. _"What did Charlie say? About you going with Edward."

"He was angry, but then he surrendered as I am just going to my mother's place, and he knows it too that I am safe there."

"Yeah." _It will do good for both of them to spend some time with her mother. I wish I could also get such tickets to a nice place. _

Now I knew what Angela wanted, and I was willing to gift her that. Maybe Alice can help me out in this.

Bella sighed heavily. "I just don't get it! Am I too small that I can't take care of myself that everybody I love has to keep worrying about me?"

Angela laughed. "Trust me Bella. Even I think that. But it is just because they love us too much to see us in any problem. Even if I hurt myself by stumbling on the step, Ben or dad is over the top."

Angela was absolutely right. Not only me and Charlie, but even my brothers and Carlisle were protective of Bella.

Bella laughed too. "I can understand. It is the same with Edward too." Angela laughed again and then they both talked about different stuff while I tried to hide my smile. Maybe I was acting weird and possessive, but I knew one thing that Bella was right. I cannot see Bella hurt, not even when she hurts herself by small misbalanced step.

When the bell rang, I met a laughing Bella who came with an equally joyous Angela. "So tell me, when should I come at your place to help you in your invitations."

_Right. Invitations!_ "There is no hurry. You come from Florida and then we can do that."

"That will be so good."

"So when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow at nine."

"That's so great. You haven't met your mother since a long time."

"I know. And I miss her terribly. And thanks to Edward for planning all this."

"Say that to him. He loves you too much."

Bella blushed as she tried to hide her smile at the comment. "Just like Ben loves you." Angela blushed too and smiled brightly when Ben reached her.

Alice too saw a happy Bella. "She looks so much better now."

"I know. So you are still running home?"

"Yeah. You two really need to talk."

"Yeah. I hope it is all over soon. I don't want to fight with her over anything, and not specifically over those dogs."

"I'll see you later Ang, Ben." Bella announced as she waved them bye and walked towards me with a grimace.

Angela saw Bella grimacing. _Hope they both make it out. _"See you." They both said in unison as Bella made her way to the car where I was waiting for her with Alice.

_It will end on a good note._ Alice thought. I nodded as I opened the gate for Bella who hopped in the car and smiled tightly at me. Alice climbed in the back seat and I drove out of the school boundaries. Once away from people, Alice ran her way to home as she said, "I will give you two a little privacy. And Bella, don't worry about your clothes. I am packing them from you." And she went without listening to Bella who was trying to deny her offer.

"Will she ever learn to not do these things?" Bella asked me incredulously as she saw the blurry image of Alice.

I was ecstatic as this was the first time Bella directly talked to me since yesterday night. I just kept looking at Bella who was trying to see Alice – I guess. She sensed me staring at her and turned towards me. "What?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "I don't think so." I told her as I drove to her home.

We both were silent after that. Just the sound of small mist falling on the windshield. I don't know if she was still ready to forgive me or not, or she still was angry with me or not. As if Bella could read my mind, she answered by putting her head on my shoulder. I interlaced her hand with mine and kissed her back of the hand. "I am sorry."

"Never do that again. And never ever dismantle my truck again." She threatened, really meaning it.

I laughed, relieved. "I will take care of that, I promise. And I am really sorry for yesterday." I murmured, totally meaning it. And I could say that again and again if it is what it takes.

She said nothing. When I parked the car in her curb and opened her gate in no time, she didn't move but instead crossed her hands in front of chest. "Edward, before I leave this car and enter in my home, there is one thing which I want to be clear."

I nodded and kneeled down in front of her as I took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "And that is?" I asked, though I had a better idea on what she wanted to talk about.

"I don't want to fight with you over something, and especially not when we will be out of here, but I want one thing clear. I don't want you ever to stop me like that again. It's not like I will hurt myself!" She fumed.

"Bella!"

"No Edward! You have to understand. You cannot stop me from going anywhere!"

"Please Bella, understand my point too." I pleaded as I kissed her knuckles. " The wolves can be too dangerous. They do not have any control on themselves. You say one inappropriate thing and they may lose their control."

"Edward, I had spent a lot of time with them." She defended but then her heartbeat raised by a notch. Surely something had happened that she was reluctant to share with me. Then she shook her head. "No more stopping me."

_I guess I can._ I thought but didn't say anything, just nodded my assent because I didn't want to fight with her over that topic anymore. "I can look towards that." She smiled and I knew that this topic was over. For now. And I was glad as I didn't want to fight with her over any other boy.

"Good."

"So, now are you ready to come or I have to carry you inside?" I inquired as I kissed her hand.

"Take your pick." She teased as she moved to remove her seatbelt. But I beat her there as I moved too fast for her to see, and in no time she was in my arms. "This is not I meant!" She muttered as she hit me on my shoulder with her palm.

"You told to take my pick, and I choose this." I answered as I carried her inside.

One more thing was left which was nagging in my head since a long time. "So, you think I am over possessive?" I asked her nonchalantly.

She slapped my shoulder with her hand again. "When will you learn not to eavesdrop?"

"Never." Eavesdropping on her every word was like the second nature to me, and I could not leave that. "But you didn't answer me yet."

She kissed my cheek. "I said just the right thing. You are possessive, but not over possessive. Just as much possessive as you should be." I laughed with relief at her explanation as I opened her gate. Only she could come with such things.

"You really think so?" I queried.

She locked her hands behind my neck. "Yes. You can even ask Alice. She told me about her experiences with you."

What else has Alice told her which I don't know? "Such as?"

"Let's just say that we both know how protective you can be of us." She said, ending it there.

"Okay."

She laughed as she kissed the corner of my mouth. I smiled too as I leaned to her. She too leaned forward and our lips finally touched, leaving no sign of any argument.

.

.

.

Bella had her work today at Newton's, and I used that time by going for a hunt as I wouldn't be able to go for a hunt in Florida. Esme accompanied me there as she was free for the time whereas Em and Rose were busy for their personal stuff while Jazz was busy in forming strategies to catch Victoria. Alice was busy in our shopping and had ordered me to stay away from that. And as Alice had predicted that Charlie will be in a very angry mood if I show up at Bella's, I decided to stay at home today and instead work on my packing for the three days and look after what my family is planning and how I can help them in that.

"Esme?" I asked, hesitantly.

_What happen? You look so worried._ I pulled my hair through my hand. "You can ask me anything Edward."

I knew what I was going to ask was a little ridiculous, but it was also so important to me. And Esme was the only one who could advise me properly for this. I exhaled loudly and asked in a rush. "What should I do to make Renée believe in me?"

_Oh! So this is what was troubling you._ She laughed. "Look at you, old man. You are just behaving like a teenager."

"I am serious, Esme." I muttered. This was not the reaction I was expecting. And not especially from her. "This may be the last time Bella meets her mother and I want her to like me, and trust me that I will keep her daughter safe."

She grinned at me and patted my arm. "You don't need to worry about that, Edward. You will do fine. No sooner you will stand beside Bella, Renée will understand all those things which you are hesitant to say."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Renée is a smart woman, and any mother will see what her child wants. And it won't be any different with Renée. You just look after Bella and don't worry about here, just concentrate on the two of you while you are away. Renée will accept you in no time."

"Thanks Esme." I said as I hugged her. I don't know what I would have done if she wasn't with me.

_Anytime, son. Anything. And don't you worry about us. We will be fine. You just worry about your lady. And make sure your danger magnet doesn't attracts any danger there._ She joked too.

I chuckled. "Sure." She laughed with me. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, Edward." She murmured as she kissed my cheek.

.

.

.

"You'll need this too." Alice said as she threw me a cotton pants.

"Alice, I have already packed for almost a week."

"Shh. And this too." She bought me a toiletry kit. "Renée will get suspicious if you don't use these utilities."

Alice was the master when it comes to packing and shopping. "Right. Anything else."

"Yup. Take them too." She handed me a few women clothes. "These are a few more clothes I bought for Bella, but she is denying to take them. Tell her she'll need them."

"You are packing too much Alice." Once Alice starts, she is unstoppable.

"Will you please keep shut and let me do the thing I am the specialist at?"

"Okay fine. Pack whatever you want. I am downstairs with Jasper."

_Thank you._

That is one of the reason I hate to ask Alice to pack for me. She overdoes it every time. I am just going for three days. But no one can stop her. I resigned and went to Jasper who was preparing some strategies.

On the way I passed a very enthusiastic Emmett who was training Esme to attack.

"Come on Esme, you need to be prepared. We cannot lose Victoria."

"I am trying Emmett, but understand that everyone is not as strong as you."

"Okay. Now let's do one more time."

I let them two practice and went to talk to Jasper.

.

.

.

"Do you need my any help." I asked Jasper for the tenth time in the past one hour. "There has to be something that I can do."

I have asked Jasper many times if he wanted my help in anything, but he has been denying me since then, saying he didn't need any of my help in anything.

He nodded this time. "Oh, there is one thing." _And only you can do. _

"Tell me. I'll do that."

"Stop worrying. We can handle one vampire." He ordered as he rolled his eyes. "Stop being crazy."

"But I want to help too. I feel so devastated that you all will be fighting for me, and I will be relaxing some far away place, letting all of you fight."

"No Edward. You are doing the most important thing – taking Bella out of the harm's way. And we are not doing that for you. Bella is as much part of our family as much as you, and for now she is the only person that needs this protection. So, just keep her safe."

It was amazing how accepting my family was of Bella, and considered her a part of our family already. "You're right. But tell me if there is any thing that I could do."

"Okay. I'll let you know."

"So tell me, what all have you planned out." I asked. I have to be sure that everything is planned out and that my family will be safe while I am not with them. Only then I will be able to have a piece of mind while I'll be in Florida. Else Bella will come to know that something is not right here.

"Nothing much. We all will be waiting at the place, and when we see any trace of her, we will go after her."

"Are you sure it will work?"

_Edward, you are being ridiculous._ "Do you really think that one single vampire has any chance in front of five vampires."

"Five?" _There will be six of them. _

"Yeah. We have decided to keep Esme at Charlie's place. There is no possibility that Victoria will go there, but we do not want to take any chances."

"That's considerable." I acknowledged. Why didn't this come in my mind. Yes, because it was Jasper's field of expertise.

"And really, with the so-enthusiastic-to-kill-Victoria Emmett, there is no chance that Victoria will evade from us."

Yeah. How can I forget Emmett who was eagerly waiting for this Saturday.

"If you are sure," _I am_, he thought as he patted my back. _You just need to relax_. "Then I am fine."

"Good. So tell me, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow at nine. It will be almost twilight when we reach there, so there will be one less day when I have to hide in the house."

"So what have you decided for the other days."

"I have thought about making an excuse of doing some papers."

"All the best with that."

"Thanks." I really needed it.

"And I am amazed by how you are still here. Its past eleven already."

I looked at my watch. It was indeed past eleven, and Bella would be waiting for me. And Jasper was too eager to push me out of the room. "I guess I am not needed here anymore." I mumbled in a small voice.

He laughed too. "Go, Eddie. We will be fine. And I will not be if you do not leave me alone now."

I laughed at that. "Okay, Jazz. See you in the morning."

He chuckled. "Thank God you are finally going."

"Stop being mean." I muttered as I went out to go to Bella.

It was near thirty minutes past eleven when I reached Bella's, where an exultant Bella was waiting at the window. "Hello." I greeted.

"Hey." She said cheerfully and pulled me inside. "I told mom about us coming there and she is so excited."

"And so are you." I concluded. She had that big smile on her face, which she was unable to hide, along with laughter in her eyes. I have seen her this happy after a long time.

I sat on the rocking chair while Bella sat on my lap as she blabbered all the while, "I haven't seen her since a long time! And I have no idea about how things are going with them! And Phil – I have missed him too. He is a sports fan, and I'm sure you will like him. And the best part is you two will go along. But he will not be able to attend us for a long time, I guess. Renée said he had some matches to look after, but I am sure he will come around. And Renée is also excited as I will see her new house. Did you know she took all of my clothes with her in Florida? Alice did not have to shop much for me. We will do so many things. I am so excited to reach there already."

"I can see that." I have never seen her mumbling so much at such a great speed. Now I knew that she can sometimes be like Renée when she wants.

She continued as if she didn't hear me. "I can't wait to go there. You will love that place. I haven't been there too, but it was so fun in Phoenix, I am sure it will be same here. But I hope it is not that hot there. Living in Forks have made me forget about the hot weather I once liked. But I think I will be fine. And by that I remember now, did Alice told you something about my sunscreen. I don't want to be all red due to the sun. And I will need that when I go to the ocean. That Pacific Ocean is amazing. Renée says so much about it. The house is just at a walking distance from the ocean. We can go there in the evening."

I'll remember to take her to there. "Okay." I agreed. Anything to see her happy. "I didn't know you were so eager to meet your mother. I would have made today's tickets."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I am eager to meet my mother. It had been such a long time since I have met her, it had been such a long time since I had spent time with her. I guess I will bore you there a lot."

"No ways. I will never get bored of you." I promised. She smiled as I kissed her cheek. "So, have you done your packing?"

"I guess, yes. Alice made me pack so many clothes, but as it will be hot there, I haven't packed much. I'll wear my clothes which Renée have saved for me. I just hope that they will still fit me."

"Oh, they will. You still look the same. No weight increase."

"I don't believe that. I am sure I have gained some weight. With Carlisle and Esme and Alice always making me eat so much, there is no way I will fit in them."

"We'll see." I assured her.

She smiled and snuggled closer to me. "Though I am sorry that you will have to be in the house for the whole day."

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her below the ear. "I'll manage. If you're happy, then I'll be fine."

She scoffed at that but blushed all the same. "So, what have you decided as an excuse? Knowing Renée, she will not let you go so easily unless you have an incredible excuse ready."

"Well, for your information, I have one." She asked me with her eyes to elaborate, so I explained her my idea. "I'll say that I have a paper due, and I will work on that for the days, and in the evenings, when Phil will be around too, I'll take a leave from the papers," I motioned with my fingers at that, "and in the evening, when it will be safe for me to out, we can go out, may be on the beach or anywhere you want to."

"That's great." She murmured. "There is no way Renée will not take that."

I nodded. "So tell me how did it go with Charlie today? Was he still angry?"

"He was okay – better than yesterday – but it was good that you were not there. He gave me a lot of silent treatment and even asked me to not go, but I denied. And he even knows that it has been a long time since I have met Renée so he finally agreed. He even offered to drop us to the airport, but I talked him out of it."

"So we are ready to go tomorrow?"

"After discussing a few things, yes."

What was left now? Did she somehow came to know about Victoria? "And that are?" I asked suspiciously.

"Where will you sleep?" She asked. I raised my eyebrow at her. She was surely forgetting something very vital. "I mean, where will you spend the night? With me or in the different room?"

"What do you prefer?"

"I guess you shouldn't come in my room there. Renée will get suspicious if she sees anything unsettling. She is very perceptive." She emphasized as she played with my collar. "You can say that I got my perceptiveness from her."

I don't think so. Sure Renée was perceptive, but her mind was so childlike that she could hardly think about one thing at a time. Her mind is always running at a dizzying speed. My guess was that she got her perceptiveness from Charlie. He was too perceptive. The thing that he let it all go was a different matter though.

I took her wrist and nodded, she knows Renée much better. "As you say." I kissed her fingers

"Also, we will not be touching each other in front of Phil or her. No kisses, no touches, nothing."

She was going over the top, but I guess it was important too. I have met Renée once, and though she is not so responsible, there is no way she would like me if I am always around her daughter. "Okay. But let me ask if holding your hand is allowable or not?"

She laughed. "That is allowed. And other things are allowed too, such as," To elaborate her point, she pecked me on my lips, "but not just when either of them is present."

"Okay ma'am. I'll see that. Is anything else left?"

"Nope. Everything cleared."

"Good."

"So, when are we leaving?" She asked.

"We have a flight from Seattle to Jacksonville at ten, and we will reach there by seven according to their time."

"Okay." She smiled and then yawned hugely. "I am not tired, I swear."

"Be nice, Bella. We have a flight to catch. You need to rest."

"But tomorrow I won't be able to be with you like this." She groaned as she snuggled closer to me. "My sleep can wait."

"Bella!" I disapproved.

"Okay. I'll sleep but first I want my compensation for the next three days." She demanded.

Only she knows what is going in her intriguing head. "And what is that?"

She said nothing but pulled me closer and kissed me. I laughed against her lips and complied eagerly. If this is compensation she wants, then I am willing to give as much as she wants, or maybe even more...

.

.

.

"Mom... hmm... Edward... sun... Phil... ocean..."

Bella slept the whole night a little restlessly. She was continually saying those intangible words, which I had a better idea what they meant. She was reluctant to sleep at first, but after a little time she couldn't deny more so she surrendered herself in my arms.

When it was near to seven, she finally woke up. "Good morning." I murmured as I kissed her hair.

"Hmm..." She groaned. "I don't want to wake up!" She announced as she hid her face against my neck.

I laughed as I pulled her against me. "Sorry Bella. But I can't do anything in it. Wake up."

"No."

"We are going to Florida today." I reminded her. This made her open her eyes as she smiled widely. "You go ready and I'll be back in no time to pick you up." And I left her alone as Charlie was about to come to check on her.

After I changed my clothes, I went to Carlisle's office where he was talking with Jasper. "Hello."

"Hello Edward." Carlisle greeted warmly as he mentioned with his hand for me to sit on the chair, the other one already occupied by Jasper.

"What are you doing?" I inquired as I sat on the chair.

"I was wondering what happened that you haven't asked that yet." I smiled sheepishly as I ran my hand through my hair.

Jasper laughed. "He's been harassing me by that question since yesterday, Carlisle. Now it is your turn."

Carlisle laughed too at my expense. "I was not!" I retorted.

"Edward! You are being ridiculous! Just relax and let us do this. All you have to do is to enjoy your time with Bella."

"Okay Carlisle. If you say so."

Jasper chuckled. "Be ready Carlisle. He will ask you the same thing many times before he gets in the plane." Carlisle laughed too. I snorted with a 'Whatever' as I stood up and went to my room where Alice was already waiting for me.

"Every thing will be fine. You just need to loosen up a little and stop being worrisome."

I scoffed. "Thanks for the advice Alice." I muttered sarcastically. I was fed up of being told the same thing again and again.

"Don't be mad at me." She snapped at me as she sat on the black couch. "Be mad at yourself for asking the same thing again and again."

I huphed too as I too sat on the chair. "I am sorry for that." I apologized. "It's just that I hate that you all will be chasing a vampire whereas I will be sitting far away from you."

She rolled her eyes at me. "So you want to say that you will be missing the fun?"

I shrugged. "Maybe in Emmett's language you can say that."

She patted my hand. "Don't worry. You just take care of my best friend, while we will take care of the person who is troubling her to hell."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if any of you all wouldn't have been with me."

"It's not for you. It is for Bella." She retorted back.

I laughed as I kissed her tiny head. "Take care and call me if anything happens."

"But what if Bella is around you when I call. I am sure you don't want her to know anything about this." _Which according to me is important as well as ridiculous at the same time. _

I pondered over that. "We can make a code word. For an example, you can say that 'Jasper liked the book' and I will know that everything is fine and happened just as we wanted."

_This sounds pretty good and smart._ She thought. "And if anything goes wrong, which I know won't happen, I will say 'I really wanted that dress'."

"Sounds good too."

"Okay. So decided. I'll call you and tell you everything when Bella is not around."

"And I really hope _Jasper likes the book._"

"I am sure he will like it. You go and pick up Bella. According to Charlie, you both should be leaving for the Port Angeles airport in fifteen minutes."

Charlie didn't know that we were having our flight from Seattle and not from Port Angeles, because if he knew that, than he would have never allowed me sending that I was deciding on planning a five hour journey in one hour.

I took my bag and went to Bella's after saying a bye and a good luck to my family.

Though Rosalie was a little more thoughtful about that – by thoughtful I mean continuously thinking how much she was despising this whole situation – and Jasper was a little two joyous along with Emmett, I finally walked outside with the hopes that this whole trip becomes a successful one.

.

.

.

**Hope you liked it. More chapters on the way. **

**Do review and tell me where I am lacking. After all, criticism is your best teacher. **

**:-) ~ SD2905**


	2. Chapter 2

As I drove the car to Bella, I was very agitated.

Nervous – because I was going to meet Bella's mother today, and this meant much more to me, my only chance to make Renée acceptable of me; as well as excited – because of my small trip, a sort of getaway, with Bella; as well as screwed up; because of Victoria.

While I drove, my mind was half on the trip with Bella to her mother's, while the other part was on my family who would catch and destroy Victoria – hopefully – by tomorrow. And was also wondering what would happen if they weren't able to.

Jasper was quiet confident that things would turn in our favour only, and I trusted him in this matter. And I knew that my family will take care of everything for Bella.

I reached the Swan residence by seven thirty and decided to leave all those worries aside. Bella should not know about all this and for that I have to stop thinking about that. Then I chuckled as I could already hear Charlie's reluctance of letting Bella go, and that too with me. Little did he know that it was not me but his daughter who always throw herself on me.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by a reluctant Charlie, who was hoping that there may be something which would stop Bella from going to Jacksonville with me.

"Good morning, sir." As a greeting he grunted his special grunt which was specially reserved for me. It has been more than a month since I and Bella are back, but Charlie never says anything to me other than his grunts, but still he always wondered why I was so calm and accepting of his behaviour.

He welcomed me inside and I went after him. "Is Bella ready?" I inquired. It have been almost an hour since I left. "We have to leave soon."

He grunted again. "She will be down in a few minutes." No sooner he said that Bella appeared from upstairs with her bag. I went to her and took the bag from her as I helped her climb down the stairs. I don't want Bella to slip today, and especially not today.

Charlie saw both of us coming down and grunted loudly again. "You ready to go Bella?" He asked her, ignoring me once again.

She nodded with a big smile. "Yup dad. Everything ready. The only thing left is for me to leave." Charlie and I chuckled at the same time at her enthusiasm. Bella smiled too as she checked her purse again to see if she was forgetting something.

"Good." Charlie said as he watched the clock on the wall. "So you should leave now if you want to catch your flight."

"Yes. Food for you is in the refrigerator. You just have to heat it."

Charlie snorted. "I am not a child Bella! I can take care of myself." He objected, but he was very grateful that Bella made this much effort for him.

Bella laughed brightly at him. "Maybe I love to spoil you." She said as she winked at him. I laughed softly at that and so did Charlie as he shook his head. "Bye dad. See you on Sunday." She murmured as she hugged Charlie in an unexpected as well as an uncomfortable – but a felicitous at the same time – embrace.

_I will miss her._ "Bye honey. Say hii to Renée from me. And to Phil too." Then he mumbled very slowly, "Come soon." as he kissed her head.

Bella didn't hear it, but said the thing which Charlie wanted to hear. "I will."

"And please take care of yourself. Your old man will not be there to look after you."

"That's the reason I'll be back in three days."

Charlie laughed with a slight relief as he released her. "You should be going Bella. I don't want you to lose your flight." He said, really meaning it. Bella nodded and took my hand as she twined it with mine in front of Charlie and went outside. Charlie growled loudly but Bella didn't hear it and tugged on my hand as she started walking.

Bella walked to the car, all the way bouncing excitedly, and Charlie followed us, happy to see Bella so happy and also mad at her that she was already holding my hand in front of him. I made her sit on the passenger seat and then went to place her luggage in the trunk. Charlie followed me there. "She better be safe there."

"Don't worry, sir." I assured him as I closed the trunk. "I know I have hurt her many times, but please trust me this time. I will take care of her. And not just now, but every time." And I really hoped that Charlie trusts me in this. I wanted his trust back and I wished that he again believed in me that Bella is safe with me and I will never let any harm come near her. Charlie didn't say anything, just huphed loudly. I nodded, resigned because Charlie was still too angry with me to consider my words. I walked to the car and he stood there as he watched us drive away.

"I can't believe we are finally going to Renée!" Bella exclaimed joyously once we were on the road. "She will be so happy to see us and to meet you again. You haven't seen her since in Phoenix, but I am sure she will really like you this time too. Maybe we should buy her flowers. But how can we do that? We won't have time to buy her flowers. Leave that aside, I just hope she gets airport on time to receive us. There have been many times when Renée forgets thing."

I hope so that what you are saying is true. "I hope so."

"I am telling you. She will love you. Of course anybody will love you, after all you are the most perfect man." She snorted.

She regarded me too much. I scoffed. "May be you are over-telling things."

She rolled her eyes. "No. It's true. You may not believe me, but you really are a charmer. Why do you think then that all the girls in the school wants to be with you?"

"May be because they all are ludicrous." I muttered, because that was true. Ever since I have started my vampire life, I have met so many women who just had some ludicrous fantasies of me and her. Tanya, Jessica, Lauren were no other women.

Well all women were same for me except for one specific.

Bella laughed. "No, you idiot. Because you charm them unknowingly with your smile and eyes. There is no way one can tell you no if you smile at them like this."

I smiled at her as I used my full power of eyes on her. "So you too consider yourself in that category?"

She was dazzled as her breathing hitched and her eyes glassed over. She shook her head, clearing it. I have to work on my dazzling skills more I guess. "Of course yes. I am too just a teenager who has this most amazing person sitting beside me in my school. How can I not get attract to him?" She asked instead.

I snorted. "So this is what all this is about? You are attracted towards me, not in love with me." I made a face of horror and smacked my palm on my head.

She laughed. "Maybe yes."

"Now I must say, you are being ridiculous."

"But seriously though, how did you not know this? You are the mind reader here."

"I don't know how I missed this. Were you too attracted towards me in the starting?"

"A little attractive and more of angry, but when I came to know you, all of that was replaced by my love for you."

I kissed her hair. "I love you."

"I was going to say I love you too, but now I will say, keep your eyes on the road, Edward!" She yelled at she punched my arm lightly.

I laughed as I drove to the Seattle airport while Bella relaxed. When we arrived the airport, I did all the procedure while Bella talked to her mother on my phone, giving her the details of our flight.

After waiting for another hour while Bella talked with Renée – as Renée was not letting Bella cut the phone down – and sometimes smiled apologetically at me while I played with her hair to distract myself.

Finally when the announcements were made, Bella urged, "Mom, I really have to go now. Our announcements have been made."

"See you soon honey." Renée said on the other side. "Happy journey."

"Thank you mom." She said as she finally put the phone down and sighed with relief. "Living with Charlie has a benefit that you don't have to talk much." She muttered.

I laughed as I kissed her hair. "More is about to come. Just get yourself ready." I told her with amusement. She groaned loudly and I laughed. For someone who talked about her mother as if she was the mother, she was sometimes unimaginable. "You'll get time to think about ways to escape from Renée on the plane." I promised her. She nodded and together we went for our flight.

We sat on our first class tickets which my parents have arranged for us. I have taken a window seat for Bella, who was sitting silently from the last thirty minutes as she gazed at the clouds. I kissed her head and she sighed loudly as she closed the shutter of the window – as sunlight was about to come – and snuggled by my side.

"What happen to all your excitement?"

"Was I too much?" She inquired, dodging the question.

"Never." I promised and kissed her nose. She was sometimes too absurd to think that she may bore me. "But tell me what is going inside your head. You are a little silent now, but you were jumping excitedly a few minutes ago."

"I was just thinking about how much have changed since I left my mother." She murmured as she played with my fingers. "I was so close to Renée at first. I used to call her every day, but now things have changed. At first I was not close to Charlie, but now I am already missing him and thinking what will he do and how, while I am away. He cannot even cook his own food without burning it."

"It will be fine. I promise."

She nodded. "And I am part of the supernatural world now. I have a boyfriend, a best friend – who is totally different from me, and an amazing family. I always used to feel that there is something which is lacking, but now, I totally fit in the world where you belong." She said the last thing too casually as if she had accepted that fact a long time ago. "Things have changed. So much." She groaned.

"You are right. Many things have changed. Me, you, circumstances." I murmured. I have changed a lot, because until a year from now, I didn't have a girlfriend, but how I have an amazing girl to hold onto. And the circumstances have changed too. I have promised myself to never lie to Bella again and here I am hiding things with her, by not telling her about Victoria.

"But I know what will remain constant."

"And that would be?" I asked. As a reply, she wrapped her hands behind my neck and kissed me. She mumbled an "I love you" over my lips. "And I promise that this will never go away." I said as I cupped her cheek with my hand. She kissed my palm and leaned her head on my palm.

She was still sad about something. "What more is there?" I inquired. She shook her head. "Nothing? Then why are you so agitated?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Just nervous."

"And?" I urged.

She sighed loudly. "Renée knows me so much better." She explained slowly. "She knows when I am lying to her or if I am hiding something from her. And now I have so many secrets which I cannot share with her. What if she finds out anything about you or I am unable to hide it well from her?" She was panicking without any reason.

I kissed her fingers. "Nothing like will be happen." I could handle that part, and even if she was unable to answer some, I would be near her so that I could break in whenever required. "You just think about the time you will get to spend with her. With your graduation plan, it may be the last chance for you to spend time with her." And I never wanted that . Hope she finds a reason for her to stay human.

She gulped. "Sorry for that. It was rude."

"No. It wasn't." Bella sighed. "It was just the sour truth. And you are right. I may not get such time again with her. I have to make the most of it."

"I am sorry. Due to me –"

She interrupted me by placing her fingers on my lips. "No Edward. I have decided what I want, what I need, and none of this is your fault. So stop blaming yourself."

"But."

"Mr. Cullen! Stop thinking about this and try to concentrate on the papers that you will have to do. I have come to know that you have so much burden left on you." I laughed at her small teasing and trying to sound stern. She failed completely in that. I laughed as I kissed her, saying, "I'll take care of that." She huphed but smiled and for the rest of the flight we talked about nothing in particular. Just trying to fall into oblivion.

.

.

.

Our flight reached Jacksonville on the right time. And by the time we were out of the plane, Bella was already jumping and looking for her mother.

"Bella!" I chipped her enthusiasm. "Renée will not be here. She'll be waiting in the waiting section."

She blushed. "I know." She said as she bounced again. "I just cannot wait to see her."

I laughed. It was rarely she let herself behave like a teenage girl and not a mature lady. "But if you can, please try to control yourself. I don't want you to trip on the airport. It will look so awkward if I carry you along with the luggage." She looked at me incredulously and scowled. I laughed as I winked and kissed her head and together we went to collect our bags.

I was carrying both our bags and Bella was walking beside me when we both saw Renée waiting for us with Phil by the waiting counter.

Renée waved at us and shouted _Here she is! _"Bella, honey!" Bella too waved first and started walking too fast. When they were just two yards away from each other, Bella ran to her mother – without stumbling for once – and the mother-daughter reunited.

"Oh mom! I missed you so much."

_Oh Bella!_ "I missed you too honey." She leaned back and smoothed Bella's hair from her face. _She looks so much better now. _"So tell me how are you?" Before Bella could say a word, Renée saw me and embraced me too. _Thank god he is back and brought my Bella back to me. _"Hello to you too Edward. How are you? Hope the flight was good."

"I am fine Renée. And the flight was good."

While I talked to Renée, Phil greeted Bella. _She looks so good._ "You haven't grown in the past year. You look just like when you left."

Bella scowled at him. "I am taking it as a compliment, Phil!"

Phil laughed with Bella as he shook his hand with mine. "And you must be Edward."

"Yes. Edward Cullen. Nice meeting you."

_He looks too good. Bella had done a great pick. But why is he so chilled? Maybe he is very sensitive to cold._ "I'm Phil. Renée's husband."

"Hello Phil."

"We should go now." Bella said as she came and stood beside me. "I am very tired after such a long flight."

Renée nodded. _Of course she still hates attention. _"Of course honey. Let's go."

"Here." Phil took a luggage bag from me. I let him take it because I was playing a charade and according to it, I wasn't suppose to carry two heavy luggage easily.

Renée waited for Bella to start walking with her, and Bella had some other intentions as she waited for me and Phil to come by her side. Then Bella took my hand in front of Renée and Phil.

_Charlie was right. It is more intense than just a teenage love. I have to keep an eye on them._ Renée thought at first but then at the same second her mind drifted to all the things she wants to tell Bella.

Bella, being obliviousto all this, walked with meand together we all went to the parking area where Phil brought the car and arranged the luggage while Renée and Bella talked.

I just let them talk and listened to them quietly. "How is Charlie?"

"Dad is fine." Bella rarely used _dad _in front of Renée, so it didn't go unnoticed by Renée when Bella didn't refer to Charlie by his name. Then she rolled her side. "He was reluctant to let me come here with Edward, but finally he gave his consent."

_Of course he would agree. After all, I have tried so hard to convince him to let both of them come here. _"I know. Sometimes he is far too protective." Bella laughed with her.

So it means that Charlie had sent us here just so that he could keep Renée as a detective on us. Now I get why he was suddenly accepting of this whole Florida thing.

"Though he said no when I told him about Edward coming with me." Bella continued.

Renée rolled her eyes. _I told him not to be bossy with Bella. _"I know. He sometimes take his Chief position too strictly." Bella nodded too with a laugh, no doubt remembering their stupid fight two days ago. "So how are things there?"

"Fine. School is good and so are my other friends. And Angela said a hii to you." Renée smiled. _At least she have some good friends to be with. _"And mom, if you ask me everything today itself, what will we do afterwards."

Renée smiled apologetically. _Oops! She must be really very tired._ "Sorry I forgot that you just came here. I just got a little excited." And Renée jumped too like her daughter. Now I knew that Bella had not gone all on Charlie, but her small childish traits have came from Renée.

"I missed you so much, mom." Bella murmured as she again embraced Renée.

"I miss you too Bella. Everyday."

When Phil was done, I opened the gate for both the ladies. Bella grinned at me while Renée was touched by the gesture. _Such a gentleman. Even Phil never does this. _I was happy that I had a great start with Renée and everything has gone my way till now. I grinned and winked at Bella as I settled myself on the passenger seat. She chuckled and tried to muffle her smile, but our exchange was again noticed by Renée.

_Hmm, what did I miss? I have to pay more attention. _

"So tell me," Phil asked us. "where do you want to eat today?"

I was prepared for eating the food and playing the human charade. But I wasn't prepared for Bella trying to cover up for me.

Bella looked at me from the rear mirror. "Actually we were thinking that we would eat at home only. Edward just had his dinner in the plane, and I am also too tired to go to a restaurant right now."

When was it decided that this excuse will be used? Does she really thinks that I may not be able to eat food because it smells so revolting to me?

_But why in the plane? _"You already had your dinner Edward?" Renée asked, a little squeaking. _Is he scared about my food. Bella will not do that to me. I hope Bella hasn't told him about my mistakes in the kitchen. What will he think of me? _

I smiled inwardly. Sure enough she had a child-like mind. "Sorry Renée, but I was too hungry to wait." I apologized with a laugh.

Thankfully, Phil understood what I meant. _These young kids. _"I can understand, Edward. I have seen it too many times with my team boys – eating the dinner before time." _But he has a good physique to play sports. _

Renée rolled her eyes. _Baseball! _"So tell me Bella, what would you like to eat."

Bella shrugged and thought about it for a minute. "How about that pizza you were talking about the other day?"

_Which pizza? _Then she recalled. "Oh yeah Bella! It is the best pizza in the whole Jacksonville. You will like it so much. And the pancakes too. You will lick your fingers – they are that tasty. Edward, you should also try them." Renée urged. Bella was about to give some excuse but I said an _okay_ first. "Anything else, Phil. For you Edward?"

"No Renée. I'll be fine."

"Nothing honey."

"Okay." Renée said as she made the arrangemens for the dinner. After that she and Bella talked about the stuff here and there while Phil talked with me.

"I heard that you will not be joining us for the most time?" Polite talks were the best to start with.

_I knew it was a bad timing. _"Sorry about that, but work calls and you have to go."

"I can totally understand, Phil." I assured him. "My father is a doctor too."

"I am sorry though. I really wanted to spend time with you and Bella – I haven't met her in more than a year – but I guess Renée will have her fun." I chuckled as we both looked at our ladies who were in oblivion as they both talked about almost everything that they could remember. It was hard to imagine Bella as a usually silent girl as she was not silent when she was Renée. "So, tell me, are you interested in sports?"

"Yes. I and my brothers like to play sports. And we are best at baseball. We even have our own matches where we compete among ourselves."

"Good to know." _Well, I shouldn't be surprised. He has quite an amazing physique for baseball. Maybe in the future he decides to join my team. Possible. _"Tell me more about you." _Hope he doesn't thinks I am trying to invade in his personal life. _"Sorry, but this may be the only time where I could come to know you." He explained.

"No. It's fine." I assured him. "Well, I am the adopted son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen, along with four other people, who I consider my siblings. My mom is an architect as well as an amazing home-maker, while dad is a doctor."

"I met Bella at the school and she really made me too nervous in our first meeting itself." Not nervous, but scared was the right word, as she made me fly from Forks to Denali.

"I know." Phil chuckled. "Bella can really he a charismatic woman without her knowing it. She was really intimidating to me too when I came to meet her for the first time." He recalled the first time when he formally met Bella. She was about sixteen, and asked Phil such questions which be wasn't expecting from a teenage girl.

"So tell me about you. Bella told me that you were a baseball coach."

_He is being too polite. _"Yes. And I really enjoy my job. Though sometimes days are hard, but when your team life the cups, there is no word to describe it."

"I can understand."

He smiled as he parked the car outside a yellow bungalow which was an old bungalow with a modern touch to it. "Welcome home kids."

"You have a beautiful house" I told him genuinely. He grinned and walked out to take our luggage out.

Once inside the house, Renée took us to the house tour. Bella was walking beside me, our hands twinned. I had raised eyebrows at her but she has just smiled and said in a low voice that I could hear properly but nobody else could. "Maybe holding hands is out of the list." She winked. I smiled and was rewarded by her angelic smile and a quick peck on cheek when Renée was not looking at us.

The house was built in a vintage style with a modern touch with it. Renée showed us the living room followed by the kitchen which were in the first storey. Then she took us to the second storey which had a long passage along with two room on it – their room, and then Bella's room. The whole passage and the hall was filled with many photo frames of Bella as a kid, Renée's marriage, and many other things. While we walked, Renée told me about some of the photos which I was listening with full attention.

When we reached the last room on the storey, Renée turned to Bella. "This is your room, sweetie." as she opened the door. Bella looked at her room with wonder. "I know honey. It's larger than your room in Forks and even have a separate bathroom for you." _Hope she likes it and decides to stay here. _

"It's nice mom." Bella mumbled as she went in her room along with me. It was a white coloured room with a double size bed on it along with a side table attached to it on its side. A study table was placed on the north side with a wardrobe. A box window on the west side completed the room which was accompanied with a small platform to sit on it.

"Isn't it? This room has the view of the ocean shore and has the best sunset view. We were going to place a separate television for you, but then you denied to come back and we did not place any."

"It's fine mom. You know I don't watch much telly."

_It's good. _"Here are your clothes Bella." Renée pointed at the box which was placed in the wardrobe. "All your clothes from Phoenix. I thought you will need them here."

"Thanks mom. For everything." Bella said as she took a look at her clothes and smiled a real smile. I knew what she was thinking at that moment. She was happy to get her old clothes back and not clothes which Alice had bought for her even after denying for a several times. "Mom, where will Edward sleep?"

_Oops! I hope she understands. _"Bella, I was thinking that maybe –"

"No worries, Renée. I'll be comfortable on the couch."

"Are you sure?" _He is such a nice guy. I thought that I and Phil had to sleep separately but this is so good. _

"Yes Renée. I am a deep sleeper." Bella chuckled while she was busy selecting some of her favourite clothes. "I just need a place and I may never know where I slept."

"I am sorry, really. I didn't mean it. But there are no room left."

"It's totally fine, Renée. When you live with a big family, you also learn to sleep on the couch." Renée laughed at that along with me and Bella.

Bella chuckled. "When somebody has only a couch to sleep upon, even when he never sleeps, he gets used to it." Bella corrected in a small whisper. I grinned at her with a wink and she had a difficult time hiding her laughter.

_What am I missing? _Renéethought as she saw both of us trying to hide our amusement over something. Then she observed the small drops of precipitation forming on Bella's hands. "It's a little hot here though, Bella."

"It's too hot, mom." Bella corrected her with a snicker.

Renée laughed. "I hope you kids don't mind it. If you want, I can arrange something."

"Its fine mom." Bella assured her. "I think I can manage for two days." She informed her as this time she winked at me. Renée didn't see that.

"Just two days?" Renée inquired, dejected. Bella looked at her apologetically. _What can I do to make her stay here? _At the same time the doorbell rang. _Thank God it came fast. I am too hungry. _"It must be the pizza." Renée murmured, completely forgetting about Bella's stay in Forks or here. "You kids get ready while I place the food on table." Bella and I agreed in unison as Renée left.

No sooner we were alone, I was beside Bella in a moment and engulfed her in my arms. "What? Is it too hot here?" I inquired.

She laughed as she put her hands around my neck. "A little, yes. Maybe you can make yourself useful."

"And how will be that?"

She smiled. "Easy." And put her head on my chest. "I just have to be near to my personal cooling system." I laughed as I pulled her more closer to me and kissed her.

"Get ready. We need to go down."

"Fine." She muttered with a pout. A gave her a small peck on her lips and stepped aside as Phil was approaching us. I thought that sneaking under Charlie's nose was difficult as I wasn't able to hear him properly, but here it felt like sneaking under Charlie's nose was a better option as he was only one, but here we had two persons who would not like if they see me with Bella.

"You kids ready? Dinner is on the table."

"Just give me two minutes, Phil." Bella said as she went in her bathroom and I went in the common bathroom to play my part of the charade. I did everything perfectly: wet the soap, using the tissue paper, flush the toilet, and many other things that may not raise any other suspicions. If Bella was right and Renée was quiet perceptive, then I didn't want to take any chances.

When we reached the dining room after five minutes, I sat on the chair while Bella sat beside me. "Hungry?" Renée queried.

"Very. Edward ate my food too on the plane."

When did she decide to say this. I shook my head as I looked at her. She pleaded with her brown orbs and how couldn't I agree to her pleas. "It's not my fault that you were not hungry then." I murmured, playing with her story.

"Why don't you accept that you were too hungry to eat my food too." Bella said loudly at which Renée and Phil laughed silently. Bella blushed too as she realized she was going far deep in her lies.

_Looks like I have to interrupt. _"You must be hungry, Edward." Renée urged. "Take some." She said as she offered me the pizza. I denied her in a polite manner and she let it go. "So tell me Bella, how is school going. I can't believe you will be having your graduation in just six weeks."

_Thank you Renée for reminding her of graduation. _One of the main reasons why I urged for here was to make her realise what she will give up, and I just hoped that she understands the gravity of her decision of joining my life as my equal.

Bella looked at me. "I know mom. Time has ran so fast, it seems like it was just yesterday when I went there for the first day, but now I am ready. To accept the big things in my life." She was silently telling me that she was ready, but I didn't believe that. I was still keen on finding her more time.

"But it has been over a year from now." Renée said as she played with the ketchup bottle. "Time runs so fast."

Bella nodded as she ate the pizza. "But I must say this pizza is too good."

_Now she is saying! _"I told you, you will like it. Didn't I? This is the Jacksonville's special pizza. And it's my favourite. You haven't had the pancakes yet. They are so delicious." She appraised as she placed a piece in Bella's dish. "Here Edward. You really shouldn't miss this." She exclaimed as she put a piece in my plate too.

Bella looked at me and shook her head. I smiled at her assuringly as I placed the pancake in my mouth. Sure it tasted revolting. It would be sweet or so delicious, but for me it was just like other human food as it wasn't invited by my stomach. I tried very hard that I don't grimace as I swallowed it. "It is really nice Renée." I appreciated, though I had no idea how it tasted to them.

"You want one more?"

"No. I'm fine. But my stomach will not be if I eat any other piece. I am that full." I explained.

_Maybe he is right. _Phil thought. "As you prefer kid." He said as he too ate his pizza.

When they were busy, I excused myself so that I could throw that unwelcomed substance from my stomach. Bella was showing me her puppy face, trying to tell me that she was sorry that I had to eat, to which I smiled at her, silently communicating that it was fine and anything for her.

But the most annoying thing was that Renée, though she was busy with talking to Phil and eating her dinner, saw the silent communication between me and Bella.

Bella was right. Renée is perceptive to catch these small things, and she was also persistent as she was keen to solve the mystery of our relationship.

After dinner, Bella helped Renée in the kitchen while I and Phil watched some football on the sports channel. Both of us had a little fun as we all discussed about who should win and what should have done. While we both watched, Bella and Renée talked and tried to catch up with the others life. I let them be and didn't intrude in their conversations.

When it was near to ten-thirty, Phil yawned loudly. "I guess I have to go to bed now. I have a big day tomorrow and I want to be prepared for that."

_I wish Phil was free so that he could spend time with Bella and Edward. _Renée thought as she looked at her husband.

"Hope your team wins Phil." I said, really meaning it. He nodded with a thanks.

"All the best Phil." Bella said from the couch she was sitting on with Renée. "And don't worry about us. We'll be fine. You just look after your game."

_She is really a relief. _"Thank you Bella." And with that Phil went in his room.

After a few more minutes, Renée followed him in their room as she was also too tired. But one thing kept nagging in her mind. _What if they both sneak in while I am asleep. Charlie will kill me if anything like this happened. _

Before she could think anything, I faked a yawn. "I think I should sleep too. It was a long flight."

Bella understood what happened and nodded. "Even I am tired. Let me help you with the covers." She suggested as she stood up. Renée decided to give us a moment and left us alone. _I will check after a while on them..._

When Renée left, Bella and I made the covers for my '_sleeping time_', taking our time in that. While she made the covers, I brought my luggage and took out the night dress for myself – cotton pants and a white t-shirt.

"So tell me, Mr Cullen." Bella said as she stood beside me. "How was your experience till now?"

"Good, I must say. And all thanks to you." I said as I pulled her close to me.

She scowled, mouthing _Renée_, as she looked at me with disbelief and then looked upstairs to check if Renée was coming or not.

"Bella, I can tell you if Renée decides to come down. Just relax."

She didn't. Her body was still tensed.

I smirked as a thought occurred to me. I tickled her ribs and she laughed, giving up her reluctance as she laughed freely.

"Edward!" Bella giggled. "Stop it." I laughed with her as I pulled her to me. She sighed. "I'll miss you tonight."

"Just two nights." I reminded her with my own sigh of impatience. They were going to be long nights for me!

She could also hear the longing in my voice as she pouted. I pecked her lips once, but Bella had other ideas in her head as she put her hands in my hair and kissed me with fervidness. I too kissed her, because for the first time she was with me without Renée or Phil beside us.

We were so lost in our moment that I didn't hear Renée coming to check on us. We were not kissing, just looking in each others eyes. Our forehead were touching each others with my hand on her jaw and her hands behind my neck. It was just an innocent intimacy, but still both of us felt uncomfortable when Renée coughed from behind me.

Bella's blush started to heat the air between us and the tension in the serious environment was making it more absurd.

_Wrong moment. _"I should come later." Renée suggested as she started to turn.

Bella awkwardly stepped outside of my embrace. "Mom, you stay. I was anyway going for my night routine." And she almost ran up the stairs clumsily. I too looked away from Renée as I straightened my covers. For the first time I was happy that I couldn't blush as if that would be, my face would be as red as Bella's was. I was the mind reader here for crying out loud and even I wasn't able to hear that Renée was approaching us.

"Do you need anything?

I shook my head. "Nothing."

She nodded but stood there awkwardly as she looked between the stairs and then at me. After a minute she finally said, "Thank you. For bringing her here."

"No. Thank you for letting me stay here. And you should thank my parents for arranging the tickets. It was their idea. When they came to know that Bella misses you, they arranged this trip for us."

"She misses me?"

"A lot, I must say."

_So grateful of them that they arranged this for her. _"Say my thanks to them." I nodded as I sat by the couch. She too made herself ease on the couch. "I too miss her so much. I know she is happy there – and that is what I want – but still it amazes me how well she has adjusted there. She used to despise that place when she was a child." _Who could have thought that the girl who always tried to find ways to not go there will settle in that place herself. _

"Maybe it is because she never got to live their enough to love that place. But now she is very happy with the life she is living there. She has many friends, Charlie, school, work, and she is very happy."

"And she has you too." Renée murmured. It was not any question or accusation. It was a statement filled with reluctant acceptance, where she knew she could do nothing other than see how things will turn out. I nodded at her and she grinned along with me. "You must be exhausted and I am sure boring you. You sleep, and if you need anything, then I am just upstairs."

"Thanks Renée." And she went upstairs, all the way thinking of how to understand what is going on between me and Bella.

_Charlie was right. He is very serious. And it seems that his parents adore Bella too, but do they know how serious they both are? They both are just kids for God's sake! What if they make a mistake just like I and Charlie did? What if he leaves her again? But I don't think he will leave her again. Nobody can doubt that. But the way he looks at her! Something is not in its place. It is too intense for these kids. There is something which I am not able to understand. I have to talk with Bella. It is too serious for both of them. They are not even in their twenties. _

Renée was quite perceptive.

Now I get what Bella was trying to say. She picked up the small things, but instead of trying to ignore it like Charlie does, she lingers on them and tries to dig out the whole truth behind that. But I was happy that in mine situation, she won't be able to find much more.

After about thirty minutes Renée was asleep along with Phil. But Bella was still awake, and I guessed it was because of jetlag.

She came out to me wearing a blue tank-top along with an almost too short white night-pant – which didn't even reach her mid-thighs. I was sure it was Alice's doings, or maybe Bella wore such clothes when she was in Phoenix. I have never seen her in such clothes – except for the time when she had that big cast on her leg – and she was looking extremely glorious in the dress.

She came towards me and sat on my lap as she snuggled to my side. "Can I ask for what I am getting this unexpected treatment?" I murmured as I kissed her head.

"Hmm-mmm. I just missed my boyfriend." She said drowsily. I chuckled at her stubbornness of not sleeping even when she was tired, and embraced her more firmly by my side.

I kept my cheek above my head as I slowly hummed her lullaby. "Is Renée asleep?" She asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. I nodded to which she grinned brightly. "I didn't get to spend time with you today." She mused as she snuggled closer to me.

She was insatiable. "But shouldn't you be sleeping now? It was a long flight and you are really tired."

She shook her head as she ducked her eyes and her cheeks became heated. "I have become so accustomed to your presence that... I didn't realize how difficult it would be to sleep without you."

I was happy to know that even she becomes so disrupting for her when I am not with her.

But the way she was saying meant only one thing.

I placed my finger under her chin and made her look at me. "Are you trying to say that you are already thinking about changing the sleeping pattern?"

"Is it a problem with you?"

"And what about the risk of Renée catching us?"

She scoffed. "So Mr. Vampire is ready to sneak in my room under the nose of Chief of police, but is scared when we are away from him?" She teased. "I don't get it!"

"You know it's not that." I hedged.

She used her pleading eyes and it was the master card. She knew I could never deny her anything when she used her intentional tactics on me.

I raised an eyebrow as I asked her instead, "Are you sure to take the risk?" She made a face with her puppy dog eyes and her pouty smile, and I couldn't help but smile and agree to her wishes. "Your wish, my command. I was also wondering about how will I spend my night with you not by my side" I added, to tell her that the feeling was mutual.

She smiled and pecked me on my cheeks. "Let's go already then." I nodded again as she led me to get room, and on the way we even had to walk silently without making any noise as Renée was there in her room, and as Bella had the tendency to make loud noises with her clumsiness, I scooted her up in my arms as I carried her in her room.

She raised her brows. "I didn't think that I am that clumsy." She protested in a small whisper.

I kissed her nose. "Reason one, I like to carry you like this. Reason two, I don't trust that you can walk without making any loud voices or falling for that matter, not in the darkness, and reason three, I have stayed away from you for a long time today, so I don't think that I could stay any more longer away from you. So that's why, you are here." I said as I pressed her more closer to me.

She chuckled as she ducked her head, her face was bright like a hot flame. "But what if Renée finds us like this?"

"Have you forgotten that I am the mind-reader here?"

"Oh yes, a mind-reader who couldn't find out that my mom was going to enter at the wrong time and will find us in an intimate position." She accused as she punched my arm.

"Hey! You are not the only one who can get lost in a moment. And as I said earlier, I have a tendency to forget about everything else when you are with me."

"Words!" She spat, but it came in a hushed tone.

I smirked as I put her on her bed. She laid down and pulled me with her.

I closed her room and we talked a little about nothing in particular.

After a few questions, she asked, "How are Renée and Phil taking your presence here? Are they angry?"

"No. They are not angry or any such thing. In fact, they are joyous to have you back. And as of me, they liked my gesture of accompanying you here, to know them better. And they are also happy to know me better. Because both of them have got an idea that this relationship is not an ordinary one"

Her heartbeat increased listening this. "What do you mean by 'not an ordinary one'"? she asked sceptically.

"Relax. It just means that they can see how serious we both are about each other. Nothing else."

She relaxed listening this. "Do you think they will approve of you?"

"I think so." I murmured. But I haven't got any such glimpse in Renée's mind till now. She hasn't thought anything else other than Bella since we came here, and none of her thoughts I was present beside Bella. Not in the way I wanted her to see me. "Though I must say that –" but then I noticed that she had her eyes barely open, so I ended the topic. "Sleep my love. Sweet dreams." She somewhat hummed and protested at my words, but then slowly drifted more in her slumber as I sung her lullaby.

**.**

**.**

**The whole chapter is based on my imagination and the small clues given in the book. Hope you like it. **

**Stay tuned. More chapters on the way. **

**And do review to tell me how you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Bella slept peacefully in my arms as I sang her lullaby. She didn't have any vivid dreams and neither did she talked in her sleep. She must be really tired and I was sure that jetlag does many things to humans.

"Sleep my love. Sweet dreams." I murmured as I sang her lullaby, indulging her to finally surrender to her waiting oblivion of dreams. She nodded slurrily and slept peacefully for the time being. But when I tried to move myself a little – as I was freaking cold and she was not upto using a blanket, even after I asked her so many times to use it – she opened her eyes.

"What?" She asked dreamily, her voice slurred with her much awaiting slumber.

"You'll get cold." I reasoned as I again tried to move myself, but she had my shirt clutched tightly in her fist, restraining me.

She shook her head. "Its too hot here. And you being my personal cooling system are not allowed to move apart from me." She declared.

I chuckled at her sleepy anger. "Fine. But at least use a blanket, for my piece of mind."

She sighed and then yawned. "Okay. I'll use one, but only if you promise to lie with me inside it."

"Bella!"

"Oh, come on Edward!" She retorted and finally opened her eyes. "The temperature is too hot here, and when would we get such another chance to lie together. Not in Forks." I denied and snorted. "Please!" She mumbled, in a dejected tone, knowing what that did to me.

I kissed her nose. "And you accuse me of dazzling you?" I muttered, powerless in front of her. Just her pleading eyes were enough to undo me.

She smiled and then yawned loudly.

I took the blanket from her foot and draped that over us. She snuggled closer to me and looked upwards with her still dreamy and half closed eyes. "Sleep my love." I advised her. She nodded with closed eyes, her lips searching for something. I knew exactly what she was searching for and touched my lips to her.

She sighed in my mouth, keeping our lips touched, not detaching them, just let the other bask in each others breath.

After a few seconds, I heard her slowed breathing and the normal rhythm of her heart, which meant she was finally asleep. I removed my lips from her and kissed her hair, then her forehead, then her eyes, followed by her nose, cheeks, and her lips once again. She blushed beautifully in her sleep as she wrapped her hands around my neck, pulling herself more closer to me.

I rolled us over so that we both were sleeping on our sides – her head rested on my bicep, leaning against my chest, her warm breath flowing through my shirt and to my cold skin, making my skin tingle with wondrous sensations – and just marvelled her beauty and my luck.

Though Renée woke up twice at night, and I thought that I had to move away from Bella, Renée didn't come to check on her and again slept in no time.

In that matter I would rather be with Charlie. He is a deep sleeper and never wakes up in the middle of night and thus there is no question for me to move away from Bella until it is morning when Charlie comes to check on his daughter.

When it was four in the morning, and I was sure that Bella would not wake up, I silently took my cell and called Alice, hoping that nothing bad had happened and that everything has went as per Jasper's planning.

She picked it up on the first ring. "I think its not morning there yet." She chirped in her usual voice.

I laughed. It means everything is well there and there is nothing to share about.

"That's the reason I am calling you, else I wouldn't. I don't want Bella to take any more stress than she already has." I reasoned as I kissed Bella's forehead. She has seen so much, and if it is in my hands, I would make sure that she don't have to see anything stressful ever again.

"Don't you think you are overthinking it?" Alice muttered, and I could almost hear her rolling of her eyes. "After tonight, she will not see any trace of Victoria ever again."

"I hope you are right." Really hoped with all my heart.

"I always am." She chirped again in her smug tone and this time I rolled my eyes. _Of course a psychic knows the future. _

"Did you notice anything today then?" What if Victoria changed her mind or she found some one as her ally. I don't want any more complications than what already were. The wolves were enough to increase the complications in our lives, and especially mine.

"Nope." I sighed with relief. "You don't trouble yourself with that. We are here for that part. You just enjoy your time with Bella and make sure that she has a good time there. I don't know anything for sure as it is all still unclear, but if it is, I want Bella to have her last time with her mother memorable."

"Thanks for the reminder, Alice." I growled. And here I was hoping that I would give Bella at least one reason to not surrender herself to this meaningless life.

"Anytime big brother." She murmured, and I could hear the hope in her voice too. Though she was too enthusiastic for Bella's change, she also knew what this life will do to her, and was dreading that part.

And with that our call ended with both of us hoping for the best.

I looked at Bella and played with brown tresses, as I played the whole conversation with Alice in my head, hoping that everything falls in its places.

In the last few months, it seemed that I was just left to hoping for the best. There was nothing left for me other than to hope that everything happens in the correct manner.

I hoped that Bella would find a reason to not let herself change and enter in this needless existence.

I wished that Renée accepts me for her daughter.

I hoped that Charlie would forgive me for the unforgettable and unexplainable mistake that I have done – of leaving Bella, isolating her in the past – and for all the things that I have done which had at last resulted in harming or hurting his daughter.

I hoped that Carlisle backs down his promise to Bella of changing her. That he comes on my side and explain Bella what this life would cost her. But I knew that it was never going to happen.

I hoped that she agrees to marry me – not unwillingly or under any pressure, but willingly, just like my heart knew I wanted which thing the most – to show the world that she belongs to me and I am just hers.

I wished that there is no more involvement of the Volturi in our lives and thus making it less uncomfortable.

But for the time being, I mainly wished for two things.

I wished that the chapter of Victoria gets over tomorrow, so that Bella could take a breath of relief. She has lived with the fear of Victoria finding her for more time than I could imagine and I don't won't her to live in that fear again. Even now, when she knows that I would protect her from that bitch or any such thing that I know would harm her, I want to take that fear factor from her life for ever and never let her worry about that. I wanted Victoria to be the past of her life, and not the future. I wanted to kill Victoria myself, for the brutal violence that her James had shown towards Bella, and for her stupid act of trying to kill Bella.

And I also wished that the chapter of those dogs also gets over from Bella's life.

If it were in my hands, I would have done that a long time ago.

_But it is not that way! _I muttered in my head with despair. How I longed to have Bella for myself! That there was no space for those dogs, and especially one mutt, either in her mind or in her heart.

How I wished that I could make her forget them and erase their part from her life.

I looked down at my one and only love who slept peacefully – in oblivion that I was having so many thoughts and such thoughts in my head – with her body tangled with mine, blossoming me in her warmth, in her love, in her precious life.

Watching her sleep peacefully, I now wished for one thing.

That if anybody could lend me my human life, even if for a mere one day, so that I could stay with Bella normally. With no supernatural nonsense revolving around us. That I could love her properly, the way I wanted to, the way she should be treated.

I wanted to kiss her senselessly, hug her as tightly as I could without the fear of breaking her. I wanted her to hear my heart racing whenever she touches me or is with me, just like I could hear her heart take a sprint whenever I touch her, even if lightly with measured and calculated touch.

I traced her delicate cheeks with the lightest of touch – afraid that she may wake up. "But that is never going to happen." I mumbled, too dejected at my own luck. The things I wanted to give to Bella were the only things that I could not give her. It seemed like the destiny was always upto playing a crucial game with us.

Bella snuggled more closer to me. "Hmm... Edward... I love you..." She murmured in her sleep, as if she realized that I was having some diplomatic thoughts and she wanted me to stop.

I smirked at her obvious but oblivious talking. "I love you too, my sleep talker." I murmured in a hushed tone. She somewhat hummed at my words and ended up snuggling more closer to me as much as she could.

In the morning, when it was six, and time for Renée to wake up, I slowly retrieved myself from Bella and went to the couch where I was supposed to sleep.

Although Renée did not wake up till seven, Bella woke up by six thirty and came to me. "Good morning." I greeted her with open arms, and she snuggled closer to me after sitting in my lap, saying 'Good morning to you too'.

"You are early."

"Jetlag!" She groaned. "I couldn't sleep more." I chuckled as she glared at me. I gave her a light morning kiss and she smiled. "Come on. I'll make breakfast for everyone. This way you wouldn't have to eat." She suggested.

"You just have to say." I said. She blushed beautifully at my words, understanding what I meant, as she made her hair in a loose bun and got up to make breakfast for the three of them.

"And what would I say if Renée asked when I ate the food?" I inquired as I sat on the dining table. She must have thought about it too.

"Simple. You got hungry, and no sooner you saw breakfast ready, you jumped on it. After all, you are a growing kid." She laughed. I laughed too as I ran my hands through my hair. She surely knew how to make things easy for me.

She fumbled easily in the kitchen, looking for the things she needed and finding it in the most predictable place in no time. "Renée is so predictable. The things here are arranged just like they were back at home in Phoenix." She told me and I couldn't agree more. Surely Renée was quiet predictable, and a little more perceptive too then required.

Bella made bread-butter along with omelette and orange juice. Then she poured juice in one glass, and emptied it back in the beaker, and put the glass in sink. She then also dirtied the dishes as if someone had just eaten from them and put them in the sink. All the while I just looked at her as she worked. She had denied my offer of helping her, saying 'Just watch me work'.

She looked after her work and nodded to herself. "Anybody can say now that you have already eaten." She said proudly.

"Yeah. If anyone asks, I'll tell that my girlfriend make such an amazing food to eat that I just couldn't resist it."

"You better say that." She threatened playfully and laughed along with me.

She came closer to me and sat on the other chair, our twined hands on the table. We both just looked in each others eyes. Suddenly she tensed as the sun started to rise and the little rays came in the kitchen through the window. She hurried before I could and made sure than no more ways entered the area I was sitting. "Are you fine? With being in such a sunny place –"

I silenced her with my finger. "Shh. I am fine, and ecstatic. As you are happy." I told her as I traced her cheek with my fingers. "You don't have to worry about me. You just have to have fun with your mother, and that is all I want. If she wants to go out with you, you go out. Don't stay behind because of me. Just make sure that you are happy – and safe when you are out with her without me – and I will be exuberant in just holding you while you get exhaust and sleep in my arms. Okay?"

She nodded with dazed eyes. I chuckled as I brought her closer to me and kissed her nose. She too kissed my palm and put her hand above mine over her cheek and leaned her head on it, trying to forget everything and just basking in my love for her. And I was content in simply looking at her, feeling radiant about having her in my existence.

Our tender sweet moment was interrupted by both Phil and Renée as they arrived and coughed when they saw us being oblivion in the moment and coughed to make us know that they were here. Bella opened her eyes and her cheeks flushed red as she looked at her mother who laughed freely as she entered in the kitchen, but her mind was very active and not silent.

_When did they wake up? And the way they were with each other, lost in the moment that I had to cough loudly to gain their attention. Things are more serious than I thought yesterday. Oh! She cooked again? When will she learn that I can cook myself? And it seems that Edward ate again without us. I have to really ask him if he is scared of my cooking. _

While Phil was cool about the things between I and Bella. _It's good to see that Bella had finally got a man who loves her. _

Bella, who was still blushing furiously, walked awkwardly to the kitchen counter and made plates for herself, Renée and Phil.

"You shouldn't have made breakfast, honey. I am not such a bad cook."

"No worries mom. I am used to making food for us back at Forks. It's no trouble. And anyway, Edward was very hungry, so I was going to prepare something for him." She reasoned, lying expertly. And as her cheeks were already painted with the small red, it was more hard for Renée to pick up the lie. _Yes. Edward must be really hungry. He didn't even eat the pizza yesterday. _Renée agreed easily as she looked at me while I grinned at her.

They all had breakfast after that, while I sat with them and watched as they ate, Renée and Bella talking with full mouths, and Phil enjoying that, just like I did, and also he was in a hurry to attend his match. Though Renée asked me many times to accompany them, I denied politely saying I already ate more than I needed to.

After the meal, Bella went for her bath while Phil went in his room to gather his things and Renée went with him to help him. I too went to the bathroom where I was supposed to bath and did my basic routine there.

The sound of water hitting in the floor started to come from Bella's bathroom and I instantly started thinking of Bella in the bath area. To avoid my mind from wandering, I listened to Phil and Renée.

_Have I taken everything? Yes... Oh yes! How can I forget._ "Renée, be ready by six today. We have to reach there before the main function starts."

"Which function, Phil?"

_I knew she would have forgotten. _"You again forgot, honey. I told you two days ago that we will be attending my match ceremony today."

"Oh fish!" _How can I forget? And I thought that I had grown up as I started to look after Bella as a strict mother! _"Sorry Phil, I really forgot. But what about Edward and Bella?"

"I'm sorry honey, but I have just one card left and the others cards have been already sold. I cannot purchase even two for them." _I hope they understand. _

"I cannot leave them alone, Phil. Charlie will kill me if he comes to know!"

_She is being ridiculous. _"They both are adults, Renée. And stop acting like this. I don't think that Edward is such a guy who would want to make love to her at her mother's home. We can at least trust them. And we will be back by ten, so no worries."

It was good to know that Phil was direct in saying his thoughts rather than saying indirectly, trying to escape the topic. And the way he was confident about me, it was amazing. It seemed that he was more accepting of me than Renée.

_But... _"What if Bella gets offended? She came here to spend time with me, and here I am, leaving her for a stupid ceremony!" _Oops! I shouldn't have said stupid. _

Phil smirked with his raised brows and Renée frowned. He held her hand in his and looked in her eyes. "You know her better than that Renée. And you know that she will understand."

"Okay. But I was thinking about going to a good dinner tonight!"

"We can still take care of that. We can order for them, so that they can enjoy the food and also you can come with me. Later, we can go out for a good dessert. Say ice-cream or waffles. And till that, you can exhaust Bella by your tricks." He teased as he pampered some kisses on her face and I, in a kindred way, gave them their privacy as I completed my bathroom charade and dressed in a white tee-shirt with blue denims, and then waited for Bella to arrive from her bath and took out some papers to start the charade of doing my English homework.

After fine minutes Phil walked out of the house in his white jersey and black track-pants after telling a polite bye to me. I too wished him luck for his day and settled again, trying to work on my charade as Renée was coming to check on me.

_He is studying?!... _"I am sorry if I am interrupting something." She apologised. _Strange! I thought he has nothing to do here. _

I looked up at her and smiled. "You're not disturbing, Renée. It's just my English assignment that is left undone and I have to present it on Monday. I don't want to come under principal's black list."

_Oh! _"This is so... too bad. I was going to ask you to come along with me and Bella. I thought I would take both of you to a small trip around Jacksonville." _I doubt now Bella would come, with Edward sitting at home. _

I shook my head. I didn't want to be an obstacle in this mother-daughter reunion. "You mother-daughter enjoy, Renée. I really don't want to disturb you, and with this English assignment, I hardly think I may be able to come."

"Then you shouldn't have come here this week." She murmured. I looked at her, her mind suddenly very distant me to me. _Hope he doesn't takes it in the wrong way. _"I mean," she tried to explain herself, "that you should have stayed back there in Forks and come here when you were ready. Bella could have waited another week, I'm sure."

Only if she knew that it was me who kept asking her to make this trip happen!

"I knew she could, but the idea of meeting you after a long time was so pleasing to her, that I didn't think twice before telling my parents about that. If she is happy, then I am content. I don't want anything else."

Renée looked at me, trying to find the sincerity in my eyes, which she found easily and nodded slowly. "I guess it is." But it came more like an accusation than a small comment.

_The way he is talking about her. Renée! Keep yourself alert. You have to find out what they are trying to hide from you. But on the other hand, if Bella comes with me, then I can spend some undivided time with her. This is a good news. I can show her so many things..._

Bella came down, saving Renée and I from the awkward moment. She was wearing a bottle-green colour tank top with yellow colour shorts, which didn't even reach her knees. I kept looking at her, even as she settled beside me on the couch and placed her hand above mine over the couch, thinking Renée didn't see that. "What are we going to do now, mom?" She asked enthusiastically. Renée tried her best to keep the smile on her face as she saw our twined hands, and how Bella placed it no sooner she came.

"Um, I was thinking about doing some shopping. The market in the mall uphill has a big sale, and I was already thinking about going there."

Bella looked at me from the corner of her eye, and I smiled reassuringly, silently communicating that it will be fine if she goes. She nodded to me with a smile. "Well, if you say so. But let me remind you that I won't shop anything." She announced.

"And here I thought that Alice had changed your taste and habit of shopping a little bit." Bella frowned while Renée chuckled. "So it's settled then. We'll go to that mall. We will eat here, and for you Edward, tell me what you want to eat?"

"I'm fine Renée. You just make me a sandwich."

"Are you sure?" _He seems to have a big diet! A sandwich won't be enough._

"Absolutely." I assured her.

She nodded, considering this. _It is so kind of him. But what with his diet. He surely eats more. Which sandwich should I make for him. I think Bella can help me in that. And then we can go to shop. But we'll have to hurry._ "Okay. So settled. Hurry Bella! We will leave in half hour. It is one hour away from here, and I don't want to be late. The good stock gets off if we don't hurry."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Cool down, mom. You get ready, while I'll make sandwiches for Edward. Then we can go." Bella said to Renée, who was already standing to get in the kitchen.

"No Bella. You get ready. I can make sandwiches. I'm not that bad cook." She declared. I chuckled and so did Bella. Bella had told me many times that Renée was a horrible cook in the starting.

"I know that mom." She said, giggling. "But Edward is allergic to some things, and he likes his sandwiches in a specific proportion. So you get ready, and let me make something for him."

_Well... _"Fine." Renée mumbled, excited to go for shopping with Bella after a long time. _We have to buy that dress. It would look good on Bella. And that top too. She always liked those tops. And that skirt too. I wanted that from such a long time. We have to hurry, else we may not get those things. _Her mind was again a jumbled mess of too many thoughts so I stopped listening to her ditzy thoughts and concentrated on Bella, who was looking at me.

"What will you do while I am away?"

"Easy. I'll wait for you." I murmured.

"It may take me a few hours. You will surely grow bore."

I shook my head as I kissed her fingers. "Nope. I won't. I can never grow bore of you." I kissed her nose. "And as of waiting. I have waited so many years for you, love, I think I can manage these few hours as well."

"You always make me feel horrible by saying this." She accused. "It sounds like I was being selfish by not entering in this world sooner."

How can she always turn things and think if that negatively?! Sometimes I really wished I could hear to her inner workings of her mind.

"No Bella." I objected as I took her face in my hands and looked in her eyes. "I like to say this, because it shows how special you are to me. And how good my waiting was as I waited for you. You were worth the wait, worth the years of loneliness, worth of everything that I am. And nothing could change that." I promised as I brought her close to me.

I was about to kiss her, but Bella stopped me by placing her fingers on my lips. "You have already shown me that your mind reading capability does not work in case of Renée."

"What?" I asked, not understanding what she was trying to say. Did she thought that I couldn't read Renée's mind. Or did she knew that I had trouble reading Charlie's mind.

She laughed. "You idiot." She poked my nose. "Renée always steps in our intimate moment, and you always fail to see that coming. Is this place doing some complications with your mind-reading ability?" She asked playfully, in a mocking worried tone.

I kissed her hair. "Not this place love, you are affecting my abilities, it seems, as I always get lost whenever you are with me, that I forget that I can read minds and I should check if someone is coming." She tried to step away from my embrace, but I didn't let her. "What are you trying to do?"

"You only told that I was affecting your abilities." She accused.

"No worries. I'll take the trade."

She laughed and wrapped her hands behind my neck. "This time be aware." She warned as she touched her lips to mine. "I... don't... want... Renée... to... catch... us... like... this." She told me, every word finished with another peck on lips. Finally she settled her lips against mine more firmly and our kiss deepened a little.

This time I was aware when Renée locked her room and when was she coming down. So when Renée started to come downstairs, I parted my mouth from her and informed her about Renée arriving. She tried to make the blush away go away from her pink cheeks.

When Renée finally came down, they both said their goodbyes to me and went away.

Bella first went and sat in the car, while I stopped Renée.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I was asking if you could tell where have you kept Bella's childhood pictures."

_Oh! I should have known. Its so nice of him... Bella will be really mad when she finds. _She laughed. "They are In the small cabinet below the stairs." I could see that place in her mind, and I found it. "You can find them easily. But be aware. Bella would not like it if she finds out you seeing her pictures."

I laughed too. "I'll take care of that. You both have fun."

"You too have fun. Though I still wish you could come with us, but I hope you finish your paper soon." With that, Renée went away after waving me a bye, leaving me alone in the big house for some hours to wait till I get to see my love again.

I closed the door and went to the place where she was thinking about. There I found the big red album, labelled as _'My baby girl – Isabella Marie Swan'_ on the top right corner of the small cabinet under the stairs. It was covered with dust. I took the album and cleared the dust from it.

I went to the couch and sat there as I opened the red album, trying to envelope myself in the small and important moments of my Bella's life in which I was not present in her life. The first photo was of a very small Bella, wrapped in a white cloth, lying in Charlie's arms, sleeping peacefully. Below it was written in cursive writing, Sept_ 13, 1987, Forks hospital. The day when my angel was born. _

In the photo, she looked more red, her cheeks were tainted with her usual pink colour. She was sleeping in oblivion from the world, with a small smile on her face.

I was breathless seeing this photo. Bella had always been more than beautiful to me, but this photo of the very much young Bella was so amazing that I could hardly take away my eyes from it .

She took my breath away, even when she was not even one day old.

And she accuses me of dazzling her knowingly.

The next photo was of a month old Bella, lying on a sleepy Charlie's chest, her face hidden in his shirt. Under the photo was a small caption which said, '_Daddy's little girl turns one month_."

Renée had done interesting work on the album. Writing a small caption about the photo's events and Bella had written some of her favourite lines on the pages.

The next photo was of a three month old Bella who was covered up in a chocolate puddle on the floor. I laughed. Renée was always irresponsible and Bella looked more amazing with the brown paste applied on her face.

And the photos went on.

There were photos of Bella's first birthday, which she had celebrated in Forks with Charlie, Renée, Billy, another lady – which was Billy's wife, I guessed – with two twin girls, Harry Clearwater, another lady and a two year old girl. Bella seemed too happy in that image.

The next was of a two year old Bella, playing in the garden in sunlight. The garden looked unfamiliar, so it meant that at that time she was in Phoenix.

Then there were photos of a small Bella going to kindergarten, schools, parties. There were no much photos with her any former friends. Bella had told me that she never had many good friends back in Phoenix. Maybe that is the reason why she has no such photos.

I let it go and looked at the rest of the photos. Bella with Charlie in Forks, in California. Bella in a kitchen apron, making some food. Bella reading her books. Bella trying to play piano. Bella spending some time with her mother. Bella in Renée's wedding. And many more.

I tried to look at every photo, letting my heart memorize it.

There were also some photos of me with her, sitting in her living room. The one she had taken back on her birthday. Below it was written, _'Edward Cullen. Bella's first love.' _Photo of the teenage Bella with Charlie. With her Forks friends.

I didn't know when time was over, and it was one.

Renée and Bella came by one thirty – Renée still as excited as she was when she left, whereas Bella was exhausted as if she could fall at any moment.

I was instantly agitated to have Bella back with me. "How was your time?" I asked no sooner they entered the door. I went to Bella and supported her weight as I helped her sit on the couch, as she was walking clumsily.

"Exhausting!" Bella moaned while Renée said, "It was so much fun. We got all the things I was looking for." Her mind was still thinking about her shopping time, so I was not able to catch anything. "How was your day here? I hope we didn't leave you for more time."

"No Renée." I assured her. "I didn't even know how time ran so fast. I was busy enough to notice anything."

_Good thing. _Renée then went in her room to freshen up while I brought Bella closer to me. "What did you do?" Bella inquired as she sat on the couch, her head falling on the headrest. She hadn't seen the photo album yet.

_Just watched your childhood photos. _"Nothing." I murmured as I moved some of her hair out of her face.

She heard the laughter in my voice and turned her face to me, her eyes asking me what I was trying to hide from her. I chuckled. "You never told me that you once fell in the pool when you were young." This was one of the photo in her album, where a twelve year Bella had fell in the swimming pool due to her clumsiness and Renée had taken a photo of that too.

Understanding slowly dawned in her as her eyes grew big and she looked around until she saw the album lying idly on the couch. "You!" She growled. "You were not allowed to see that one."

"And why would be that?" I urged, a smile on my face.

"Uh! Did mom told you where it was?"

"Does it matter?" I retorted with another smile. "But I must say that you look amazing in those pictures too. Nothing changed."

She blushed and tried to slap my hand away which was above her hand. "You cheater." She growled and hit me on my forearm playfully, but in turn she hit herself, forgetting that I was like rock, and rubbed her arm to soothe herself. "They are so awkward images! Some of them very embarrassing!" She groaned and hid her face in her hands.

I pulled her against me and held there. "I found them very intriguing, instead."

"Because you are biased." She accused. I laughed and felt her snort against my shirt.

I sighed. "I wanted to know more about you." I explained.

"You know everything about me." She interrupted.

I chuckled. "Yes. I know that. But I don't know anything about your past and I want to be a part of that. Even if through those photos."

I felt her smile against my chest. "You really liked them?"

"All of them." I promised, meaning it. "But my favourite was," I took the album and pointed at the first photo, the first photo of her life "this one."

She laughed. "Out of all these!" She muttered. "I am unrecognizable."

I totally disagree. I could have recognized her even if I would have seen it for the first time. She was my life, and there is no way I cannot recognize how my life – the only the person around which my life revolves – looks, no matter how old she is. "You look amazing in this. And especially with your red skin and blush. I am sure if I had seen you that day, you could have taken my breath away that time too." She blushed and tried to duck her eyes. "Just like you are doing now." I said as I kissed her forehead. She can take my breath away – and make my heart skip a beat up if it was beating – just by her small charms like blushing or her smile or her pleading eyes.

She started playing with the collar of my t-shirt. "So... Did you see all of the photos?" She wondered.

I rested my cheek on her hair and inhaled her strawberry smell of her hair. "Of this album, yes." I answered absent-mindly as I pampered light kisses on her hair as I played with it. I didn't know that the strawberry scent of her hair magnifies in sunshine. Her scent had always been attractive to me, like a burning but irresistible smell, but she smelled more enticing when she came from sunshine.

She looked up at me and I lightly pecked her nose. "You look adorable and amazing in all of them." I told her, as a matter-of-fact. But then I understood her question. "Are there more?"

She nodded. "Can I see?"

"You really want to see?" I raised an eyebrow at her question. She rephrased her words. "Are you sure you won't laugh or get bore."

"I can promise about not getting bore. But to laugh." I marvelled. "Well... If the photo is really funny, I doubt I could control myself then." She hit me this time with the cushion playfully and I mockingly muttered an '_ouch'_.

"Sorry to eavesdrop," came the voice of Renée from the stairs, "but I couldn't help myself from hearing." How did I again not hear Renée coming down. Bella too looked at me with the same question in my her eyes as she rolled them, and I ran my hands through my hair. But it was good that we were not in any intimate position to increase the awkwardness. "And it seems them that you are interested in her childhood life." I nodded. "Well, then." She chirped as she clapped her hands, just like Alice does when she is excited. "I'll bring the other album too."

"Mom!" Bella whined, but Renée didn't listen to it and hurried in her room. "If I had known that my mom will join you in this." She groaned.

I chuckled. Then I saw that she had her legs rolled up under her knees, her hands slightly massaging her calves. "Are your legs aching?"

"When you go with Renée for shopping, you always return with sore legs." She explained.

"Here. Let me rub them." I requested as I tried to take her legs in my lap, but she denied. "Bella!"

"No. I am fine."

I wasn't believing her. So I sat down on the floor with my back to the side couch as I pried her legs away, into my lap and started kneading them with my hands, very lightly, with the softest pressure that I could give.

"Edward!"

"Shh." I shushed her. "You relax and let me do this." I commanded this time. She finally gave up and let me do it.

Though is was distracting to hold her bare legs – calves to be mentioned properly – in my hands, I somehow managed to not get my body excited and slowly rubbed her legs.

I could feel the muscle knots in her calves and slowly loosened them as I worked there.

Bella chuckled out of nowhere. "What happen?" I asked.

"Nothing." She waved her hand dismissively. "I was just thinking of you as an masseuse." She sighed with closed eyes. "You know exactly where the knots are. And of course you would know. You are good at almost everything."

"You give me more credit that I deserve."

"You are right." She allowed with a laugh. "I give you more credit, when you can't even read Renée's mind. What is your use when you are not able to read the most important mind here."

"So that's what I am?" I asked, baffled, in a mocking tone. "A device for you to read anyone's mind."

"Yes. That's what you are." She announced. "A mind reading device, which cannot read my mind."

I smacked my head with my palm. "I should have known. And here I thought that you loved me! How innocent of me!" And she started laughing. I narrowed my eyes as I tickled her on her feet, and this time it was my turn to laugh as she giggled uncontrollably. "Edward! Stop!" She said between her laughs. But I didn't stop until I heard Renée coming down. She had finally found the book, and this time I was paying attention to her too.

I slowed down my tickling so that Renée doesn't gets suspicious that we were upto other things.

Renée appeared downstairs in no time. "Here kids." Then she looked at Bella and found her cheeks flushed with laughter. _She looks so radiant. _She looked at me as I rubbed her legs. _He cares too much for her. Much more than teenage kids who are in love. _She shook her head to clear her mind. _This will be fun. It had been a long time since I looked in the book. _"I found the book." She announced cheerfully as she descended the stairs.

"No mom! He will laugh!" Bella exclaimed as she again hit me with the cushion on my head.

Renée laughed. "Give him a try Bella." She urged as she sat at other side of Bella. "They all are really amazing photos."

"Ugh!" She groaned as she huphed with her arms crossed.

Renée patted Bella's hand as if assuring her. "Here Edward." She said. "Sit on the couch so that you can see properly. I know you don't want to miss them."

"No Renée. I am fine here." I told her politely. "And Bella's legs are paining too, so I would prefer here. I think I can see from here."

She was again confused with how my relationship was with Bella. _So caring. And so mature. And the way he cares for Bella. As if not hers but his legs are aching and that too very much. Should I be flattered or more suspicious. Well, let's see. _

Bella opened the album with a reluctant sigh. Her first reaction was laughter as she looked at her younger self. "How was I looking at that time!" She exclaimed joyfully. It was a picture where she was dressed for a small Halloween party. Renée joined her in laughter as she replayed the small scene in her mind, how Bella wanted to dress like a witch, but ended up dressing like a lady with ridiculous teeth and blank makeup as Renée was not able to collect the necessary items on time.

"I was so bad at that time." Renée complained. "You won't believe Edward how close I was to forget about Bella's dress." And she laughed, along with Bella and I.

This time it was more fun watching the album as not only they told me stories of behind the photo but also I got to see the whole memory is Renée's head. And even if I wasn't laughing, Bella laughed watching herself.

They both laughed and talked and relived those memories like it just happened yesterday and I was enjoying listening them.

We were enjoying watching the photos, and in no time it was near to three and we completed the second album too.

Renée yawned. "I should rest now. I have to go with Phil at his sports ceremony and he will not like if I slept there." _Thank god Bella understood it easily. _

"You rest mom. I'll show your photos to Edward."

_No way! _"I an sure he would not be interested in my past." She stated confidently. "Anyway, you two also would want to spend some time together and I am disturbing you. So you both talk while I'll go and take a nap." She offered. Bella and I grinned at her and she smiled too, though a little hesitantly. _But what if... _"I'll be back in one hour or so." She tried to say it nonchalantly but we both knew that it was a warning.

With that she went in her room leaving both of us alone for the time being.

Bella put her hand in my hair and gently tugged at it, massaging it slightly. I put my head on the cushion in her lap and let massage her.

"How was your day?" I asked her as I looked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Very tiring! First her chattering about life here, then shopping in the biggest market of here, and that too in a very crowded part, and then standing in a large queue just for a burger and fries. Nothing much."

"I am sure Alice would like the description of your shopping time with Renée."

She snorted. "Thank God Renée and Alice are not together, else they both can shop the whole market in a small time and still want more to shop."

I laughed. "True." With what I have seen, I am sure Renée could give a healthy competition to my sisters in shopping.

She laughed with me and sighed. "You can sit up now. Renée is not here to see us cuddling."

I kissed her wrist as I closed my eyes. "I am much more comfortable here."

She scoffed, but I could feel her smile. I opened my eyes and put my head in her lap again.

Bella too yawned lightly as she leaned her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes. "You can sleep." I told her. "It's been a tiring day for you." She nodded.

Upstairs, Renée wasn't able to sleep as she just kept thinking about Bella and I, downstairs alone with no one to keep a guard on us. Though she may be more accepting of me than Charlie is, she too couldn't think of leaving me and Bella in a room.

_I can check on them, saying I wanted to drink water. I am sure they are being responsible. I think I should go. But what if I walk in when they are unto something? But that's the reason I have to go so they don't do any such thing. Enough! I am going. _She finally decided as she came down.

I closed my eyes and feigned sleeping, and Bella was oblivious to all this, her breathing slowly evening out, which meant she was near to sleeping.

Renée came down silently, hoping she doesn't sees us in a situation she don't want to see and finally came down.

There she saw us sleeping together, and I could see how she was seeing us. Me sleeping with my head on her lap, her legs on my lap, her head rested on the headboard. She could see the minor details which I never thought mattered. How Bella was smiling in her sleep, how I was lying peacefully in her lap, how I was still holding her legs in my hands, how her hand was still in my hair, how I was keeping my guard even in the sleep form.

_I just can't understand. They get some time to each other and what they do is sleep rather than making out?! Finally two old souls got each other. _A light chuckle escaped from her lips and she tried to stop it instantly as she slowly climbed the stairs, afraid she may wake us.

I wanted to check on her mind, what she was thinking, but when Bella said my name in her sleep, I forgot about Renée and just listened to what she was going to say in her sleep today.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about five thirty in the evening, and Bella was busy with Renée as she had to go for the function with Phil.

I was letting them have their time as I excused myself saying I have to complete my assignment and sat in the living room while both the ladies were busy in Renée's room, trying an outfit every second as it was Phil's first big program and Renée wanted to look her best while she supported Phil.

Phil came back by fifteen minutes to six with a different anticipation in his mind. He was both nervous and excited about the program as it was a big occasion for him and his career.

He came towards me and sighed a sigh of exhaustion. "Hello Edward."

"Hey Phil. How was your day?"

"It went good." _Much good than I thought. I can't believe my team won. _"My team won the match, and now we are into the semi-finals." He answered excitedly.

"Congratulations for the big win, coach."

"Thank you. And I am so sorry that I can't take both of you to the function. I am really sorry. If you had informed me a day ear that you both were coming here, than I would've bought the passes."

"No worries, Phil. We are really fine. You go and enjoy your big night."

_And here I was worrying that they both might get offended. _"Thanks Edward. You both are really an ease."_ Though I should have known better. Bella is so unselfish and so is Edward, it seems._

I ran my hands through my hair as I was exuberant that Phil was agreeing of me. Not that it mattered a lot, as it was Renée and Charlie's acceptance which mattered, but somewhere I was also hoping that Phil also knows that what Bella is choosing and he likes me. So that he also knows that Bella will be happy with me.

"You better hurry. I am sure you don't want to be late."

_I should hurry. _"Yes." And with that he too went in his room to get ready.

I was waiting for Bella as now it had been almost one and a half hour that she was with Renée and I was missing her, terribly. Though she was upstairs to cry out loud, I wanted to spend some time with her – an undisturbed time. And my wish was fulfilled as she came down after a few minutes. She came down in no time with a big smile on her face.

I patted the place next to me as I knew that it would be a while before we were again interrupted by Renée or Phil. She came willingly as she snuggled by my side. "What happen? You look euphoric." I asked as I brushed my fingers on her cheeks.

"We will be alone in no time. No Renée or Phil to interrupt." She answered excitedly.

I laughed. "We are again on the same page it seems." She smiled too as her cheeks started to become warm with her blush. "So have you decided what you want to do while we are alone for the time. From what I have gathered from Phil's mind, it will be almost five unruffled hours." I added. Her smile broadened listening this, no doubt her mind had started calculating what she wants to do.

"How about you tell me what you have as your agenda for the evening." She suggested after a minute. "I am certain that you are bored by these four walls."

"Well, not bored as you are by my side." I murmured as I kissed her head.

"Don't be so diplomatic and tell me already."

I chuckled as I really thought about it. Then I recalled that she wanted to go to the sea shore here and was very excited about that in Forks. So I finally decided what I wanted us to do.

"How about going to the beach?" I answered after a minute of thinking. "You were excited about that."

She bit her lip as she considered. "Nice idea. But it will be a while before we go out, as the sun sets here by eight. Till then you have to think about some other thing to do"

"Well, then, you suggest something. I have decided to go to the shore, and now it's your turn."

"I don't know."

After five minutes of just thinking about what to do in an unknown city, Phil and Renée appeared down.

Phil was wearing a midnight blue tuxedo where as Renée was complimenting him with a red gown with her hair made up in slight curls.

Bella got on her feet as soon as she saw Renée. "You look amazing, mom!"

_Thank God. _"Thanks honey."

_Of course she do. She always look amazing. _Phil thought as he admired Renée in her gown. _This night is going to be more interesting. _"And what about me, Bella?" He asked with a pout as he teased her. "This is unfair that you are neglecting me!"

Bella laughed musically. "Come on Phil." She slightly punched her shoulder. "You always look good."

Phil laughed too. "Good to know."

Now it was my turn, as I wanted to indulge in their little family time. "No, really Phil. You look amazing."

"Thanks Edward." He replied with a big smile.

Then I laughed. "But I must warn you. You are going to get a healthy competition, considering how Renée is looking." Then I turned to her. "You look amazing." Renée laughed while she blushed at my words. _He is so young, and Bella's love interest for God's sake! But Holy Lord! How did he do that?! _

It seemed that I have again unintentionally dazzled Renée.

Bella chuckled too as she looked at me and rolled her eyes, silently telling me that I have actually dazzled Renée unintentionally.

"You both should leave now, else you both may get late."

_True. _"You are right Bella. But tell me what do you want to eat. We can suggest you a good place for that."

"How about I cook the dinner for us, and then you give us a good dessert treat, Phil. You have won the match."

"So it's done. We will be back here by ten thirty. Then we can go for dessert, and we'll even show you the night life here. It is amazing. You just can't miss that."

"So it's done." Bella agreed as if signing a deal. "But don't come early for us."

"You don't worry about that, honey." Renée told her as she hugged her before leaving. Phil too gave Bella a small hug and was about to shake my hand with me, but I made an excuse saying that 'My hands are spoiled, Phil." I motioned towards the pen and my English paper. 'It would spoil your dress.' Phil nodded and left us after that with Renée, leaving Bella and I for the time being.

I made sure that Phil and Renée were out, and so did Bella.

When we both were sure, Bella sat on the couch and I accompanied her there. No sooner I was sitting beside her, she kissed my cheeks and her lips lingered on my skin for some more time, not that I was complaining.

"I didn't know that I would be given such treatment if we were away."

"Shh." She ordered as she looked in my eyes, and traced my cheekbones with her delicate fingers. I closed my eyes and leaned my face in her warm hands, her palms supporting my head. We sat like for a long two minutes, but then her stomach growled loudly, indicating its presence.

I smirked. "Well, let me feed my little human, then we can do whatever you say."

"And what are you going to do to feed your little human?"

I don't know anything about cooking. "I really don't know." I accepted as I shrugged slightly. "What should I do?" I was already thinking about making her sandwiches which I could make or getting her snacks or something.

She laughed softly. "Well, then, watch me, Mr. I-know-everything."

I snorted. "Don't sound like Alice." To this I was rewarded with her another laughter as we both went in the kitchen. She immediately started to fumble in the place, looking for something to cook and finally settled with the chicken soup packet.

"Let me do." She shook her head. "Bella! I can make this soup."

"Let's see." She hummed as she gave me the package.

I mixed the soup ingredients with water and let it boil, just as Bella liked it. Till that Bella made herself comfortable on the kitchen platform as she watched me work.

"Not bad, Mr. Cullen. It smells so good already." She patted my back. "You pass in making soup."

She was mocking. Anybody could make a good chicken soup when you just have to mix the packet with water.

"Thank you Ms. At least I know that I can make a proper soup."

She pouted. "You can do anything!"

I laughed as I kissed her cheek. "Because I have you." She blushed, dazzled. I chuckled as I leaned over a little to touch my lips to hers.

This was our first unguarded kiss since we arrived here. So it was much more amazing as she pulled me closer with my hair and wrapped her arms tightly my neck. I also gave myself a little in the kiss. After a few seconds I finally parted my lips from hers – because if I hadn't, I would've lost my control – and laughed softly.

"Ah Bella! You have no idea what you do to me."

She was still breathing heavily but smiled as she nudged her nose with mine and lightly pecked my lips a few times. "The... soup... will... boil..." She murmured in between the kiss.

I moved myself away from her – because she had such power on me that I can not think properly whenever I am with her – and focused on the soup.

Bella pouted as she realised that I was again trying to distance ourselves for her safety. "This is ridiculous! When will we get an another chance with no Renée and Phil while we are here!"

"Bella!" I chided but then decided to change the topic. "Here. The soup is ready." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you really want me to dazzle you?" I threatened playfully as I leaned more closer such that I could taste her aroma on my tongue.

She was already dazzled as her eyes became glassy and she was breathing heavily. "Hmm?"

"Come on Bella." I pulled her closer to me and wrapped her in my arms.

She slapped my chest playfully. "Just wait till graduation!" My hands automatically tightened around her form and so did my jaw hearing about the graduation and her meaning behind her words. I was hoping that being with Renée would make her think know more about her future plans, but it seemed that she was still determined and have decided to fix on that only.

She looked up at me sceptically as she scrutinised my reaction. I forced a smile on my face for her but I knew that I wasn't fooling her. She just looked at me and finally pecked my cheek once again as she hopped off the platform, almost tripping on the floor. I laughed as I balanced her on my feet and she laughed, making the atmosphere once again light.

I kissed her hair as I pulled her in my arms again. "What will I ever do of you?" I muttered lovingly.

She shrugged as she laid her head on my chest, getting lost in the moment, just as me. Her stomach made a loud noise again making us both jump a little. She looked up with laughter in her eyes. I laughed with her as I kissed the top of her nose. "Come. Let's go outside."

And finally we decided to watch a movie, as it was still very sunny outside for me to go out.

She played 'The Incredibles' on the television and we both watched the movie as we cuddled on the couch.

We laughed and joked about the characters, acting as a normal teenage couple on a vacation, away from everyone.

I was half lying on the big couch with Bella sitting by my side, both of us cuddling in the most comfortable position. Bella snuggled by my chest, enjoying her soup as she leaned onto me, as we both laughed again watching the animated superheroes fight.

I was always amazed by how much fun these characters were. Being a boy, I was always interested in action scenes. Bella turned her head up to examine my face as we both were talking about how they must have come to life in the writer's imagination. "I always thought about how they might have come up with such ideas of forming characters with powers." She took it more seriously than required. "I think the superhero book writers must have met superheroes in action."

I looked at her with a puzzled expression. What explanation did her exquisite mind came up with was the question coming in my head. "Elaborate please." I requested. "Why you think like that?"

She shrugged. "How they run fast, or lift heavy weights, or do some unnatural things. Just think what would have happened if one of their ancestors met an unnatural being, such as vampires, or witches, or werewolves, or anything like that. And then the story would have been told from generation to generation and then one crazy person wrote it down and brought such intriguing characters to life."

Sometimes she thought just like Carlisle – about God and angels and fairy tales and all the possibilities.

"What do you think?"

"I think that may be that would've happened." I allowed. If vampires and other mythological creatures are possible, may be that is possible too. One may never know. "You must discuss it with Carlisle. He will be interested in such topics to share." Carlisle is always interested in such topics, and he is eagerly waiting for someone to share his knowledge and his ideas with. I should talk with Carlisle about that. They both will have a very long talk.

And we both talked about this nonsensical topic about how the writers would have come with up with such ideas.

After the movie, she took me to her room as it will be time for sunset in the next forty minutes and Bella didn't want to miss that, at any cost. She had said, "Renée had told me that the sunset view from my room is magnificent, something that I wouldn't like to miss." I had agreed to her wish, and we then moved to her room.

Her room, being on the first floor, gave a good look to the surroundings and a little view of the ocean too. I could see the shore of the sea from here, but I doubted that Bella could. I could also hear the gentle rhythm of the waves clashing against the shore, and I longed to spend some time with Bella at the beach, because she was so excited about that part.

Bella opened the window fully such that gentle breeze flowed through the room. where we sat on the box window platform to get the clear view.

I sat with my back to the wall, while she sat in between my legs with her back to my chest.

It was also a little sunny outside, even when the sun was about to set, that small rays of sun entered in the room and made my skin shine in the open area, throwing back reflection all over the room.

The view of my Bella, in the sun, was marvellous. Though we had spent many sunny days in our meadow, but still she didn't glow in that light as she glowed in the sun here. Her hair glittering with the tint of red in her brown locks, making it look amazing in the light. And her flowery scent – which always maddened me with tingles in my burning throat – became more sweet scented as the sun rays heated her already warm body.

And the wind blowing at us was not making it any easier for me to regain my control, and not let me go to those dangerous thoughts that may give Bella an improper impression.

The sunny air of Florida blew at us through the window, making Bella's hair move gently with the breeze, flying towards my face, making my skin tingle with the silkiness of her brown locks. Her warm and sweet aroma entered my nose with each wave of air, making me more and more weak for the moment as I willingly and greedily kissed her hair or her neck or her any part that was reachable by my lips. Also my hair blew along the wind, which made Bella's skin tingle as our cheeks were quiet touching each other, making her blush such that the warmth of her cheeks matched the warmth of her body, increasing the intensity of the moment.

"When I was small," Bella started out of nowhere as I kissed her behind her ear. "I always used to sit by the window and enjoy the sunset view whenever I was able to. That is the reason why Renée kept this room for me."

I was again feeling morose that due to me she now no longer can enjoy the sunshine, which she likes the most. And she will have to leave the sun for ever if she still wanted to live with me.

It was like whatever I wanted to give her were the things that I could never give her. A future which involved her parents, living in the sun, with children, and many other things. And she never complained me for that. As if she knew it from starting that what she will have to leave for me, and she was ready to do that.

"I'm so sorry. Due to me you are also trapped in the house. I wish I could take you out, wherever you wish to go –"

She broke in. "Then you are doing the perfect thing, Edward." She murmured gently as she snuggled more closer to me and pressed herself more closer to my chest, putting her hands over mine as she looked at me. "Because this is the only place I want to be."

"But –" I was stopped as she lightly kissed my lips, interrupting me again.

"No Edward. I used to love the sunset view or the sunny places when I was child, but it is nothing in compared to when I saw you, came to love you."

"But still I wish I could give you all of these." I wished again for the impossible. I wanted to give her so many things. For loving me, for forgiving me, and for everything that I could think of.

"You are giving me Edward. All those things that I don't know I want. Don't you think I know why you were encouraging for this trip." I got tensed listening this. Does she know about Victoria?

"I know you wanted me to have some time with my mother, before I go for my change, and also to change my mind about the whole thing – which is not going to happen, for your information – and I didn't know I really wanted that until I saw Renée at the airport. If it weren't for you, I would've never forgave myself for not saying a proper goodbye to Renée. So you are doing the perfect thing."

It was so flattering that she always looked at the better in me but it was always unnerving that she wasn't thinking about wanting, not even now.

"But Bella, I really wish that you could change your mind a little bit. Give me some more time so that I could show all those things that you will be missing once you join this life."

"Shh." She interrupted again, as she put her warm fingers on my lips, shushing me. "I love you, and there is nothing that I could ever want other than you."

"I love you too."

"I know that." She kissed my cheek. "And that is the only reason I am listening to your melancholy thoughts without beating you up to hell."

I laughed and so did she as she kissed my cheeks again. "Thank you." I told her, meaning it more than anything. "For everything." I kissed her cheek this time.

She turned in my arms as she sat with her face to me and traced my cheeks with her hands. "Stop being absurd." She ordered.

I chuckled. "Who? Me?"

"Yes. You. You are becoming more and more absurd by each passing second Mr. Cullen."

"And I have a reason to be." I answered as I wrapped her more firmly in my arms with as much strength I could that she doesn't get hurt.

She leaned towards me and put her lips against mine gently.

We both talked less and enjoyed the silence more as we both sat by the window sill till the sky started to turn a deep shade of orange, signalling that it was near to sunset.

Though our sitting arrangement – we were sitting like a big tangled mess of limbs – was a bit more intimate, and Bella was taking a full advantage of it, I somehow stopped her every time she kissed me.

Charlie thought that Bella was in a big trouble as I was going out with her, but what he didn't know was that it was exactly the opposite of what he was fearing about. Not his daughter, but instead I was at a great risk of sitting with Bella alone, far away from Charlie, as she always tried to make me weak by showering her love at me in the most dangerous ways.

When it was near to seven, and it was safe for us to go down and enjoy the sunset and the twilight here, we both decided to go for a small walk by the ocean shore.

We took the Broadway path.

"When was the last time you went to a beach?" Bella asked me as we were walking to the beach.

I shrugged, not quite remembering it. "I don't remember." I answered honestly.

"And I thought vampires have everlasting memory power." She accused.

I chuckled. "Why are you asking this?"

"I wanted to know after how many years you are going to a beach."

I thought about it, and came to the only answer. "I guess when I and Carlisle were together, and no Esme, we once went to Denali. There on the way, we spent some good time on the beach. Then after that, I don't really remember." The truth was I had sat on the beach alone during my rebellious period, but that period was not a good memory of me to remind again, and especially not to tell something about to Bella. And I didn't want to tell her about IsleEsme right now – that had to be a surprise for her.

She considered it. "So in a way, we both are going to the beach together after a long time." She mused.

I laughed. "You really never miss a chance to amaze me with the workings of your mind, don't you." She very proudly shook her head and I laughed loudly.

We appeared on the beach some good twenty minutes before the sunset.

The beach here was good enough to hold one's attention. The gentle breeze, the salt water scent, the sand which appeared golden in colour in the twilight light, the sound of the waves crashing against each other, the sea forming a line as it met the sky over the horizon, everything was so picturesque.

But not as beautiful as my love who was looking at the whole scene in front of us in amazement. Her alluring smile, her warm eyes which were glowing with happiness as she looked at the view in front of us, her calm heartbeat, her scent, and her warmth as she held my arm by her hand, snuggling by my side even when we were standing. It was so magnificent. Much more than the whole beach.

"I love you." I murmured, breaking the comfortable silence. She smiled and blushed as she looked at the sky.

I put my head above her as I too looked up at the sky. Watching the sun set to mark the end of the day.

The sky slowly turned into the deepest orange colour, highlighted with the red hues in the sky.

When the sun started to submerge in the sea, Bella turned in my arms and locked her hands behind my neck. She looked deeply in my eyes and I got lost in her deep brown orbs.

In no time, her lips touched mine and we were kissing lightly in the sunset, on the beach. Oblivious to the public here, we just celebrated our love as the sun met the sea waves.

Our lips worked in perfect synchronising manner. And though it was getting more intense for me to handle it, I somehow managed to not part my lips from hers for the time being.

When we both parted our lips from each others, we both were breathing heavily. A chuckle let out of my mouth. "May I get to know why I got such a sweet treatment?" I asked as I made her look at me, tracing her lips.

Her blush increased. "I know you may laugh hearing this" She muttered as she hid her face in my shirt, "There is a belief in Phoenix that when you kiss your partner on the beach when the sun sets or rises, your relationship strengthens. And I wanted to try this too. Kissing on a crowded beach, where there is nobody to see you or comment about anything."

_Oh! _I laughed as I pulled her more closer to me that I could feel her racing heart beating against my chest. "I never knew of any such belief or this being in your bucket list, else I would have brought you here a long time ago." I murmured as I kissed her hair.

She didn't say anything but blushed more. "Come on. Let's go further." I advised. She nodded and we went at the piers on the beach.

The pier was a half bridge made on the beach, crowded with people. Luckily, we got some space and stood by the edge of the pier, enjoying the beach view from above.

Bella stood at the edge while I stood behind her, with my chin on her shoulder, my hands on either side of her, her hands on mine. We kissed, talked, laughed and spent the time on the pier just like two normal teenagers who were deeply in love.

After a few minutes, when her legs started to ache a little, we decided to sit on the beach.

The beach here were crowded, mostly by teenagers who came here to find salvation from the outside world and spend some time with their loved ones.

Most people mainly shy away from me, but today no one treated me with that shyness. It was like I was, for once, indulging in the crowd without being easily recognisable. And it was mainly because of the love of my life walking beside me, unafraid of me as she walked with our hands laced with each others.

Here, I could be with Bella a little more freely. There were no people here to find out any new gossip, none of my siblings or her family to disturb. No werewolves or Victoria to make the mood off.

When we were just at the part we were to sit on, Bella removed her hand from mine, twinkle in her eyes. "Catch me!" She challenged. She knew here I would not use my vampire speed. And in no time she was running along the sea waves.

I let out a soft smirk as I ran at her in normal speed, and still getting at her in no time. I caught her by her waist, lifting her up, and started twirling her in circles. "Caught you." She snorted, saying something intangible, which somewhat sounded like, 'Stupid, fast vampire.' "So what would I get to catch you?" I queried as I put her down.

She turned around. "What would you like to have? I can give you so many things."

She had a one track mind!

"Um, how about we discuss it later." I suggested as we started walking to our former place.

"Remind me." She ordered as she pecked me lightly on my lips.

She was insatiable!

The view of the early – little starry – night over the sea, a thick blanket of black sky with diamonds over the blue waves of the sea, and the constant sound of waves crashing on the beach surface, made in more astonishing to walk with Bella by my side.

We sat on the beach, talked, and played a little in water, as the water here was warm, just as Bella liked. She splashed some water on me, and I in return splashed some more on her. And soon our water fight started, soaking both of us in water almost wholly.

When we sat on the sand again, she snuggled closer to me. "You must be feeling cold." I objected.

She smiled as she nestled in my arms, sighing with content. "The best part of this place is that is so warm here."

I understood that she was not feeling cold. So I embraced her more and kissed her forehead.

When it was near to eight thirty, her stomach growled. "Time for the human to feed." I muttered as we stood up.

She laughed as she patted her stomach. "It always knows how to interrupt at the wrong moment." I chuckled and so did she and we went out of this tranquil place.

Bella looked back once before finally saying bye. I knew what was running in her mind. If everything went according to her plans of graduation, then it was the last time she would be going to a beach. She wanted to say a proper goodbye to these things too.

"You can still change your plans of graduation." I offered, silently wishing that she accepts it.

But again, she denied with a shake of her head. "Nope. I know what I want, and for that, I am ready to say bye to these beaches."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She grinned. I wanted to grin too, but I could only grimace. She saw it too. "I love you."

"But I hate the fact that you have to leave so much for being with me."

"And I love you." She repeated.

"Just as I love you." She grinned and I was rewarded with a small peck on my nose.

We first went to the famous Maple Street Biscuit Company at the river side where she ate the signature dish of Jacksonville, the '_Five And Dime Sandwich_'. After that, for some sweet, we decided to look for another stuff and finally she ate a piece of '_Tres Leches cake_'. When it was near to ten, we decided to sit at some road side cafeteria. There she ordered the famous _Cappuccino_ of that place.

"Now I get why Renée liked here so much." She commented as we were sitting on the open cafeteria, she enjoying her coffee, while I enjoying watching her. "The beaches, sun, and the food could anyone make like this place."

"You are liking this place." I said the obvious. Charlie was afraid of the same thing, that she may like this place more and decide to live with Renée, leaving him once again. And truth to be told, even I had that little fear in my mind that she may want to stay in the sun.

"Well, cool places can be more interesting some times." She mused as she kissed my nose. I grinned understanding her meaning and removed the small traces of cappuccino from her skin.

We then walked on the Jacksonville's famous broadwalks, taking in the beauty of the city. I've heard about the night life of this city through Bella, but never really got to know more about it. But today, I saw what many people liked about this city. The boardwalks were lighted with the street lights, making it look like a bright yellow path to walk on.

On the way, we talked and laughed and enjoyed the alone time we got on this faraway city. We even did some window shopping. I tried to persuade Bella in shopping the accessories she liked, such as a real pearl necklace, a sea shell jewellery, a few books, but she declined the offer, saying 'No shopping. Renée and Alice are enough for that part.' I laughed at her pout as I gave her a small peck.

When it was near to quarter to eleven, we arrived back to the yellow house, the place which meant no more personal and private time as Renée and Phil will be coming soon.

Renée and Phil weren't back yet.

No sooner we were under the house, she sat on the couch.

"Let me call Alice." I said as I took my phone out and sat on the couch. I wanted to know if everything was fine or not.

Bella took the phone out of my hand and put it aside. "No. Please call when Renée comes back. We won't get such alone time together, not even in Forks." She pouted.

I opened my arms and she leaned into it, nestling in my arms. I kissed her head. "You should change. You would get cold."

"Nope."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to sleep?"

"Nope."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

I made her look up by leaving my finger at her chin. "What are you thinking?" If she didn't answer now, I may go mad with the silence of her mind.

"I was wondering about dad. He would be watching his sports now."

She was missing Charlie. She was feeling a little homesick.

"He is fine." _And Esme would be looking that Victoria doesn't harm's him either._ I added in my head. "Do you want to talk with him?"

She sighed, liking the offer, but then scoffed. "Nope."

I kissed her forehead. "We will be back at home by tomorrow." I promised.

"I know. I just hate leaving him alone. He cannot even cook for himself." She cried.

I laughed lightly at the musings of her mind. "Isn't it amazing how you are worried about leaving him for just two days, but on the other hand you are thinking about leaving him alone for the rest of his life."

Her heart beat started to rise and I felt her cuddling more, as if trying to hide herself in me. I wrapped my arms around her more firmly. "It is harsh, I know and I am sorry for that, but it is the truth."

"I know." She groaned.

"I'm sorry."

"No. You don't be. You were right anyway. But at least I don't have to think about that for now." She added, no doubt thinking that she will have to say her goodbye to Renée tomorrow. Her final goodbye.

"We can come again if you want to."

"Hmm." She hummed, lost in her thoughts.

I let her be in her thoughts and just held her hoping that she don't have to say such a hard goodbye to all the people she loved.

.

.

.

Renée and Phil came back when it was about eleven, and found us sitting on the couch, cuddled.

_Hope they are not sleeping. I am so excited to show her the night life here. May be, seeing that she agrees to stay here. _Renée.

_The program went so well. _Phil. _I really wish they were there to see me getting the appreciation._

"We're sorry for being late." Phil apologised as soon as he saw us. "The ceremony took a little longer to finish."

"No worries, Phil." I told him with a grin. "Even we came back just now."

_Just now? _They sat down on the other couch. "The beach?" He guessed.

Bella jumped in the conversation. "Yes." She nodded. "And the beach here is amazing. And the broadways too."

_Good that they didn't get bore. _Renée thought as she laughed at her enthusiasm. "Looks like our work of showing you the beach is over."

"No mom. I am not going to let you go out so easily. You promised us a good treat."

She chuckled. "Let me change first, then we can go to the famous dessert place here." _We can some good time here. I need to observe them closely. The way she is leaning into him, and the way he is holding her..._

She is still trying to find out how much intense our relationship is. I have to make her see that I love Bella more than anything else. Only if I get to talk to her about it.

.

.

.

We took off on the street in their car within fifteen minutes.

Renée was again amused by how I opened their gate first. _I thought it was just for a show, but he is really a gentleman. _"So tell us, where did you go?" Renée inquired no sooner we were on the road.

Bella answered before I could say anything. "First we went to the beach to enjoy the sunset. And I must say mom, the beach here is so marvellous. It was amazing spending time there."

_I knew she would like it. _"Didn't I tell you, Bella." Renée said proudly. "The beach here is amazing."

"And so is the sunset. We saw it from the pier and sat on the beach even after that till I was... we were hungry." She corrected quickly before Renée could catch that.

_Oops! I forgot to ask if they had eaten or not. So inconsiderate of me! What would Edward think of me. _"What did you eat then?"

I answered this one. "We first ate the famous five and dime sandwich, then the Tres Leches cake, and then we drank cappuccino."

_Wow! _"You almost ate the best things over here."

"And they were so scrumptious."

"I know." She jumped in. "The first day we came here, and we settled everything else, we went for a walk..." I stopped listening in order to give them a little privacy.

"So Phil how was your evening?" I queried, as no one had talked about the details since they both were back. And he was thinking that I wasn't that interested in all his work and was just faking.

A big smile formed on his face. "It was stunning. My whole team was awarded for their good performance in the past six months and I was also rewarded." I could see all of these through his memories, and though I was no Jasper and didn't know how to analyse one's feelings, I could surely say that it had been one of the best moment in his life.

"Good to know." I grinned with him. "Though I am sorry that I couldn't witness your big moment."

"Don't make me feel guilty by saying this." He protested as he slightly punched me on my arm. Luckily, I read his action beforehand and moved slightly so he couldn't feel my rock hard, stone like body. "I am so sorry that I couldn't arrange any pass for you two. It would have been more amazing if you both were there to cheer me to. I was a nervous wreck, got a big stage fright."

"Happens with everyone else."

"But I am glad you both had a great time. I know that it would be so hard for you to go to a far away country and not get some time alone."

"I was all prepared for that Phil." I told him the truth sincerely. This trip, this small getaway, was just for Bella, and for her to spend time with her mother. "But she really misses you a lot. And I am happy to see her so joyous now that she is with Renée. That's all I want, really."

_Renée also looks so exuberant with Bella here. And the way he is saying. Oh boy! He is madly in love with her. _

"I must say that Bella had done a good pick. You love her a lot, don't you?"

"With whatever I am." I assured him.

He chuckled. "She is lucky to have you."

"No." I said quickly and I looked back a little to see her still talking with Renée about her day and Renée telling her about her time at the award ceremony. "I am more lucky to have her by my side, even after what I did with her."

"I know I have no such right to say this, but I am so happy that she found you. And I won't hesitate a little if you hurt her."

"Don't worry Phil. You don't have to worry. Charlie is enough for me." I joked.

He laughed. "Hats off to you for dating the only girl of the Chief Swan of Forks. You must be very daring." I laughed with him as I ran my hands over my hair. He didn't know how much Charlie's wrath I have to face to be with Bella.

He stopped at a ice cream parlour by some another beach.

"Let's me show you the famous dessert here." He said to us as we stepped out of the car to the crowded parking plot.

Now that Phil and Renée knew that I and Bella were pretty serious about each other, I confidently took Bella's hand in me as soon as we started walking to the crowded parlour for some dessert treat.

Bella hesitated, but relaxed when I smiled at her, slightly tapping my head with my finger. Phil saw this and smiled at us, and winked at me, thinking how good we were looking together. And Renée too smiled at us, no doubt lacing in her mind as she saw us. She was prepared for this, like she knew it was going to happen.

They took us to the famous _Barbara Jeans,_ which was situated along the intracoastal waterway.

Renée got a four person table for us on the patio, facing the shore. I made Bella sit on the chair, so that she could enjoy the view more easily, and kissed the top of her head. Renée saw this again and smiled at Bella. Bella smiled at Renée, but then slightly turned towards me and rolled her eyes.

After a quick discussion of what is best over here, we all decided for the _chocolate stuff_ and the _fruit cobbler. _

Phil called the waiter, and a female waitress came to take the order.

_Oh my! _The girl shouted in her mind so loud that it was impossible to not listen to her as she saw me. _He is so... I hope I am looking attractive. Hope he is not involved with anyone. I don't want to let go that chick so easily. He is not even holding anyone's hand. I hope he sees me too. _

What was with these girls and their fantasies. I mentally rolled my eyes and continued to listen to Renée as she told us about her past experiences.

The waitress came and stood opposite me in hopes of getting a response. "What would you like to observe sir?" She asked me directly.

I mentioned with my hand at Bella and Renée so she could understand whom she had to ask. That waitress scoffed lightly as she turned towards them with a fake smile. She asked for order, and while Renée and Phil recited the order to her, Bella snorted and looked at me. I frowned and she chuckled lightly at my expense.

Bella murmured lightly that only I heard. "Enjoying the attention, Mr. Cullen?"

"Not at all Miss Swan." I replied as I pulled her chair closer to me.

Both Renée and Phil saw us doing this, and found it entertaining.

Bella gasped a little. "What are you up to?" She queried, but I could say by her smile that she loved it.

I flashed her a quick smile and her heart beat increased again. "Making sure that the waitress comes to know that I am taken for the rest of my existence." I replied as my finger lingered on the skin of her cheek.

She rolled her eyes at me as she put her hand over my arm. I patted her hand and confidently pulled her more closer to me. The waitress saw this and went after grunting a little softly.

Phil and Renée also saw this and chuckled lightly.

_Well... that was... he sure has something. _Phil thought while Renée's mind was clear of any thoughts. She was just happy that I was all head over heel in love with Bella and so was Bella.

While we received our order, we all talked and shared the small details of our lives with each other, trying to interact more. While Renée and Bella talked more, Phil tried to know more about me, and I answered all the questions as honestly as I could.

When our order arrived, Bella looked at me with a small frown on her face. No doubt thinking that I have to eat. I assured her as I ate the chocolate dish.

I, unwillingly, took the bite and swallowed it. It tasted so revolting. And it smelled too unappetising. Bella saw through my mask and even though I have denied, helped me a little by eating some from my dish.

"Hey!" I protested as she took a small bite of fruit salad from my dish. "You still have in your dish."

She laughed. "I thought your part may taste more delicious." She answered smugly as she took another bite. Renée and Phil laughed while I pouted a little for the humans here to see.

I took a bite from her chocolate showing off a little. She somehow managed to eat that bite too.

"Bella!" Renée objected. "Let Edward have his fun too."

"Nope." Bella signalled by shaking her head as she took another bite from my dish

"No worries, Renée. It's all fine." I assured her. She smiled. _Isn't he the oddest boy ever?! _She thought as she saw me eating some part.

The whole part continued till we were there. She ate some from my plate too, making me eat less, while she ate hers too.

When we were about to leave, Renée crossed her path with her friend.

_Oh! _"Hannah?" Renée called as that mid thirties lady called Renée from another table. "I didn't expect you here."

"Well, it's a Saturday night." She replied.

"Yeah it is."

"I heard your daughter is here in the town."

_I don't want to introduce Bella to her. She will make her uncomfortable. _"Well, she is. But she was tired, so she liked to stay back at home."

Phil understood Renée and turned towards us.

"This may take a while." Phil mused. "She is a gossip queen and she won't leave Renée until she gets everything out of her chest. So, why don't you both wait for us by the car. We'll come within ten minutes."

I nodded and took Bella's hand as we stood up. Phil waved us bye as he joined Renée who was still talking with that gossiping woman.

Once on the road, she held my arm in her hands as we walked silently.

When we reached the car, I made her sit on the hood of the car as her legs were paining very much.

"Can I ask what you were thinking about pulling my chair so close to you in front of Renée?" She fumed no sooner she was seated on the hood.

I laughed. "Was that the reason why you were silent till now?" I asked instead.

"Ugh!" She growled. "We both decided to keep our distance in front of Renée."

I chuckled with a sigh. "You have no idea how adorable you look when you are angry. Just like a small kitten."

"I don't get this. What if Renée had felt awkward? What if she too keeps a restraining order on you? What if Charlie gets to know that we had a small close encounter with each other? He will shoot you! And really pulling that chair closer. What if –"

I stopped her by placing my lips on hers. She was rigid for a little while, but then after a few seconds started moving her lips against mine.

I pulled back a little and leaned my forehead against hers. "Renée is happy seeing that you are happy." I answered. "But she still had some of her own doubts. And so –"

"Being the mind reader here, you thought that you should jump in." She jumped in.

I chuckled. "The same, more or less."

"Mm-mmm." She put her lips against mine again. "And what does she thinks now after your little act."

I decided to have some fun of my own.

So I started playing with her left hand. "She is waiting for you to put your ring on your ring finger," I said in a serious tone.

Colour drained from her face as she heard my words. Her heart beat found a very fast rhythm.

And to be fair, I was waiting – and also not hoping – for this reaction.

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it. "Since –" She asked calmly, her tone robotic.

"Since you showed up here with me." I smiled lightly. She was really buying it.

"Oh gosh! This is not happening. Why didn't you tell me about this before." She whined. "And your stupid act back there just fortified her whole assumption."

"I thought that –"

"That you could make it a fun thing and laugh at my expense." She guessed as she punched my arm.

She didn't take it. It was new. "It could be true." I marvelled.

"Of course it couldn't be true. Renée would rather kill me think of marrying me at such a young age."

I hopped on the hood too. "Is that the reason why you had been denying my proposal since then."

She smiled mischievously. "I really don't remember any proposal."

I knew she was just playing with words, but even these fake words were enough to make me swell with hope. "Well, if you don't remember, then I can propose you now." I proposed, all serious. "I even have the ring." That was a lie, but if she would really say me yes, then I could take care of that too.

This time colour actually paled out of her cheeks and her heart started beating at a rather fast rhythm. "No! You don't." She squeaked.

Now this was the reaction I was not hoping, but also I knew I would get to see. "You never know." I teased as I took her left hand in mine. She removed her hand from my grasp.

I flashed her a quick smile. "You are kidding!" She concluded with a relieved sigh.

I played more. "You wish." I again teased her as I pecked her lips.

"Stop messing with me!" She thundered as she pushed me a little away. "Your little stupid trick are giving me goosebumps."

"Well, what if I say that I am serious?" I said, meaning it.

"Then I would say that you are being crazy, and that Jacksonville is getting on you." She laughed and I laughed with her, but it felt like I was again punched in my guts. Why was it that every time I start the topic of marriage, she gets all weird and tries to pit that thing off.

I kissed her left hand and just promised myself that I would really out a ring there. I looked up to see her looking at me intently. I smiled and kissed her lips.

She sighed as she parted our lips. "I really don't want to take any risk. They might be coming soon." She mused.

I kissed her forehead once again as I looked at her.

Marriage or not, either she accepts my proposal or not, and whatever the reason, I can do anything for her. Even if I had to change her.

I knew it was not my best philosophy to change her into an immortal being, but if it meant so much to her – and it surely meant so much to me too – I could change her.

I tucked her hair behind her ear as I kissed her forehead.

But before all that things come to the talk, Victoria is going to be a past, and I couldn't wait longer to take her to forks back where no more Victoria would be there to chase her to death.

_I hope they are not having some private moment. I don't want to interrupt them or see them in any such condition._ "There they are." Came Renée's voice from near by as they were approaching us. I looked at them and they grinned at me.

"Sorry, we had to make you wait. But that lady is such a headache, I know you wouldn't have taken her."

"It's Okay, Renée." We both assured her as we hopped down the hood.

_I know it would be. He is just so nice. _

"So, where do you want to go now?"

"Let's go home." Bella suggested. I nodded.

"Okay. So here we go." Phil said as he unlocked the car and we all sat in.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella and I were sitting in the backseat of the car, while Renée was fumbling with the radio stations to play the old songs she likes. And she wanted Bella to enjoy that too, but Bella had already slept within five minutes of the drive that Renée listed the songs at a lower volume so that Bella doesn't gets disturb.

She was sleeping peacefully with her head on my shoulder, our fingers laced. Her hair blew on her face and I gently tucked it behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

And though the little dessert I ate back at the restaurant was making me sick, I was content for the moment in just looking at Bella as she slept peacefully, her face looking very serene to guess that she would be saying a final goodbye to her mother tomorrow.

On the way both Renée and Phil interacted with me, and asked me several questions about my personal life.

"So Edward," Renée said in a whisper to not disturb Bella. "How did Carlisle and Esme find you?" _I hope he doesn't gets offended by this. _"I am sorry if I am offending you by any means."

"No worries Renée." I assured her. I was prepared for this question anyway. "When my parents died, Carlisle adopted me being a good friend of my father." I sighed with longing as I was missing my parents very much.

I pulled Bella closer to me. At least I had her with me.

_Well... _"I am sorry to hurt you." Renée murmured gently as she looked back at me.

I shrugged indifferently. "Well, it was a long time back, and I am lucky to have them in my life."

Renée nodded, and also understood what I meant by _them_. She knew I was talking about Bella too.

"Well..." She looked ahead. _This is going to sound crazy. _"And what do they think of Bella?" She asked awkwardly. "About you two? You both seem pretty serious. Don't they too think that you both are too young?"

I chuckled. "Well, as of my parents, they adore Bella, even more than me. And to be honest, sometimes I get jealous as they sometimes treat her as their daughter and me as a guest." I scoffed and this made Renée smile. _Of course they would. _

Phil laughed too listening this. "Didn't I tell you, sweetheart, Bella is a magician when it comes to liking her."

"I completely agree with you, Phil. She indeed works some magic on you." And especially on me. To come to think that make a vampire fall in love with her, and also make my family love her equally, and that too with reciprocating each feeling. She was incredible. "And as of being young, Carlisle wants to see us happy. And he himself met Esme when he was young."

Renée considered this as she nodded to herself. _Yeah. Even I and Charlie met when we were too young to think properly. But this is pretty serious, though. Much more than Bella. _She sighed. "Well, good to know that Bella is loved in Forks."

The drive back to the house was then pretty tense, heavy silence present in the air. Renée was considering all the things I told her and was planning on how to talk to Bella about this, while Phil was also, at some level, doing the same. Both of their thoughts running similarly in their mind. _They are too young; What if he leaves her again; _and many other such thoughts.

She just looked ahead bit her mind always on us. And this was how the conversation went with them.

We reached the yellow house by after twelve.

"Bella!" Renée called to wake her up. "Wake up, honey."

"Don't wake her up, Renée." I objected. "Let her sleep. I'll carry her inside." I offered.

She smiled and Phil tried to offer me help, but I denied politely as I carried Bella to her room.

Phil was surprised to see me holding Bella so easily. _He is strong. _He started imagining me in his team and we doing further matches together. While Renée just saw how gently I was carrying Bella, her motherly protective instincts kicked together in a strong force.

I carried Bella inside and laid her on her bed. Once on the bed, she rolled over away from me. I chuckled as I removed her shoes and tucked her under a light blanket. I was aware of Renée standing on the gate, watching me, scrutinising my every action.

So instead of moving away, I made a small show so that she could see that I really, really loved her daughter more than anything else in my world. I kissed her forehead, as I murmured a 'good night, sweetheart'.

I finally stood up after moving her hair out of her eyes. She was already deep asleep that she wouldn't notice my absence.

Renée, who was still standing outside, nodded and I nodded in return. "I guess, I should also get ready for my sleep."

"Mm-hmm." She mumbled as she looked at me then at Bella. _Charlie was right. This isn't just some random high school summer romance which has lasted for two years. This is so... And Bella is also so deeply in love with him. I have to do something. What if he knocks her up. _

_Really! _I asked myself. Do I really look a guy who would knock her up just for fun.

I snorted lightly. Haven't I made any good impression on her? "Good night, Renée." I finally said as I moved to pretend my night routine charade.

After getting the unwanted human food out of my stomach and doing all those things I was supposed to do, I finally laid on the couch.

Upstairs, even Renée and Phil finally settled on bed, but both of their minds were far away from sleep as they thought about Bella.

I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Phil, don't you find something odd when you look at Edward and Bella together?" Renée asked him directly, not stalling.

_Hmm... _He sighed as he thought about it. "Well, that boy is mature for his age of boys, for the starters, but so is Bella. She has always been mature for her age. And boy, isn't he smart, strong, a baseball player."

"Phil!"

"And he is really madly in love with her."

_Now he is saying!_ "That is what is concerning me, Phil. You were not there when I saw Bella, crying her heart out back in September, when he left." And she repeated that scene in her mind. Bella throwing her clothes everywhere and finally crying her heart out in Charlie's arms.

I have seen that image many times through Charlie's mind, and it always tore my heart, but again when I saw through the different perspective, a whole image of Bella crying her heart out in Charlie's arms, I winced as I imagined how much Bella had to go through because of me.

"I can understand what is concerning you about him, honey. But you can just see in his eyes when he looks at Bella. There is no way one could say that he will ever do it again."

_I know that too. And that is what is scaring me. _"I hope you are right. They are too small – just seventeen – to talk about true love. They should be discussing college and graduation right now. But for tomorrow, I am going to talk to both of them, individually."

"Well then," He concluded as he turned to Renée. "you can sleep now, and try to keep your mind from working overthinking."

_Like it's in my hand. _"It's more easy to say than done."

"Let me help you, then." He offered, and I gave them privacy as I don't want to know about what he was planning.

When I was sure that they would be busy for a good time, I went over to Bella.

She was, as usual, sleeping peacefully, with her sheets on the floor and her brown locks getting more tangled as they formed her head on the pillow. I looked at time, and it was just past one. It would be some more while before I get to hear anything from Alice, so I went to Bella.

After cocooning her back in the blanket, I sat on the bed as I just looked at her tranquil facial features.

I traced her cheek with my fingers and she sighed longingly as she rolled over to me. "Edward!" She hummed in her sleep as she snuggled closer to me. I smiled. She could actually feel my presence in her sleep too.

.

.

.

It was half past four when I finally called Alice.

I was too excited to hear about the good news that I could almost imagine how everyone would be celebrating now.

She answered the phone even before the first ring completed. "I really, really, really wanted that dress!"

This wasn't good

It was the worst thing I have heard anywhere lately.

I didn't want to disturb Bella, so I moved to the window and sat over there. "She is sleeping, Alice. We can talk without any interference."

"Interfere! That's what they did!"

"Who?" But then it strike me. Who were the only creatures ever to come in my every way and make it more difficult for us. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Of course! The wolves!" I sighed calmly, with frustration lacing my voice. It was just the fear that Bella may wake up any moment made me calm my voice. Alice heard it too as she was already anticipating my wrath.

Why did they always came in my way and made everything more hard for us?!

"Ugh!" She growled and I also wanted to tear something apart. "I wish you were here to hear the wolves first hand and could prevent Victoria from eloping again."

I also wish that. If I had been there, I would've traced Victoria and also warmed about the wolves to my family. Things would have been a little easy then. "I am sorry that I couldn't be there."

"I was never this sad that I couldn't see them. It just happen out of nowhere. We were chasing Victoria, and out of nowhere, with no idea, she jumps in the wolves territories and then boom! – the wolves are also here to chase her. She kept switching the territories and made the whole things much more confusing that it became more difficult to catch Victoria with the wolves being there to do the same."

"But –"

She groaned. "It would be much better if Carlisle tell you this. I am in no condition to repeat everything that happened there."

"Put Carlisle on." I requested. I wanted to know what all happened when I was not there with my family.

I could almost here her pout as she handed over the phone to Carlisle. "Hey Edwa –"

"How did this happen. Carlisle?" I asked him, a little angrily.

He sighed calmly. "Will you settle down a little, can you?"

I took a few deep breathes. "Stop messing around, Carlisle." I reprimanded.

"I know you are angry, Edward. And we are sorry that we couldn't catch Victoria and let you down. She is just too good at evading every time."

How could be always be so calm even when things did not go his way.

I finally exhaled loudly. "I am sorry, Carlisle. I know you tried your best to catch Victoria. And it's not fault of yours if the wolves tried to include themselves in."

"Well, I should've thought about it earlier: To include wolves in this." He mused. "Victoria was a common enemy."

I snorted. Only Carlisle could think of anything like this, working with our enemies. "You're being ridiculous, Carlisle. No one would've agreed to that." I was very sure of that. And the fact that it was not only old animosity but also Bella being a very personal matter for both the groups would've further worsen the things.

That I recalled something which I should have asked earlier.

"Did anyone got hurt? And Esme? Charlie?"

"How about you enjoy your time there, and I will tell you the details when you come back home."

"Like you really think that I will be able to sit calmly not knowing what almost happened in my absence."

"Well, no body got hurt. Neither any of us nor the wolves."

I sighed with relief. "Thank god no body got hurt." This I meant for everyone. If Bella ever came to know that someone got hurt, either be vampires or werewolves, she would never forgive herself thinking she threw Victoria over us.

"Well, so you try to relax, and I'll tell you the other details later."

Bella rolled in her sleep and her stretched to find my body beside her. "Edward?" She whispered as she slowly came to consciousness. I said a 'talk to you later' to Carlisle as I didn't want Bella to find anything about this.

I laid beside her, with my one elbow on the pillow, and ran my hands through her hair. "I am here."

"Hmm. Where were you?"

"I was just by the window."

"Saw something interesting?"

"Now I am."

Even in her semi-conscious state, she blushed lightly as she snuggled closer to me, hiding her face in my chest. I pulled her impossible more closer to me. "Sleep love. It is not even morning." She nodded sleepily as she cuddled more around me.

While she slept peacefully in my arms, I just marvelled at her face.

I was angry that my family wasn't able to catch Victoria, but I knew they had tried their best. It was not their fault that things started to go our of their hands.

I ran my hands through her hair.

These were the moments where I always hesitated on calling Carlisle knowing I have disappointed him.

I finally found my courage and called him. He picked up on the second ring. "Dad?"

"Yes Edward."

"I am so glad that you are doing this for Bella, and I am sorry for being a jerk, but thank you for doing this all for me."

"Now who is being ridiculous." He laughed and I knew I was already forgiven. "I know. And if I would've been on your place, maybe I would've reacted the same way you did. So don't worry. And always remember, Bella is as much part of the family as much as you. And we fight for our family."

"Thanks dad."

"And family don't keep secrets or hide such major things, son."

He was right about that. I have to tell Bella about this. But not now. She will already be having a hard time tomorrow, I don't want to have anything that major in her mind. And to be honest, I never wanted her to know about all this. She had already slept many sleepless night with the fear of Victoria, I don't want her to live in that fear again. But I cannot tell Carlisle this. He would not support me in this.

It was again a dilemma. Either to do the right thing, or to hide it and protect Bella.

I thought all this as I just saw her sleeping face, who slept in tranquillity, not knowing that a mad vampire was trying to find her, and had evaded again. No need to inform her this and make her worry more.

So I made my mind about what I have to do.

"I know. But I don't want to tell her anything about this right now. Tomorrow is already going to be a hard day for her."

He knew I was trying to pivot from the topic as he sighed with resignation. "As you prefer, Edward. But I hope you tell her soon."

I inhaled deeply. "Okay. Bye Carlisle. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, son." And I ended the call.

Bella's face became a little awkward as she snuggled closer to me. "I love you mom." She mumbled in her sleep. "Never... Love... Edward..." And big lines started to form on her forehead even in her sleep.

I sang her lullaby as I held her for the time being as she dealt with her nightmare.

How I hoped that it was I who had to deal with all these heartbreaks so that Bella would not have to suffer.

Bella pulled herself more closer to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck, not letting me go. I said some assuring words in her ear and after a long hour, she finally relaxed and her hold on my shirt loosened a little.

I just kissed her head as I held her closer to me.

.

.

.

When it was near to seven, and Phil was about to wake up, I reluctantly left Bella's room and laid on the big couch, faking my slumber.

Phil tiptoed all over the house and did his work, trying not to disturb me. He made his breakfast – and he was clumsy in the kitchen – but after a while he went for his match.

When it was about half past seven, I formally woke up. After doing a part of my charade, to not create doubt in Renée's mind, I went to Bella's room, as Renée was far away from waking.

Bella was as expected sleeping.

I went by her side and sat down on the bed.

Bella rolled over in her sleep and her heart beat started to change its rhythm as she started to wake up. After stretching and yawning, she finally opened her brown eyes and searched for me.

"Good morning." I greeted as I kissed her head.

"Hmm." She groaned. She saw me sitting by the edge of her bed and smiled lazily. Then she looked outside the window. The sun was already up, the sky clear blue. She hid her face in the blanket.

"Normally people say 'good morning to you too' rather than hiding their face."

"No. My boyfriend usually lays down with me too."

I chuckled as I laid down beside her. "Like this?"

"Um-hmm."

"Then what?"

"Then I get a good morning kiss."

I raised on my elbow as I kissed her on her lips. She responded eagerly to my kiss even in her semi-sleep state.

She cried to deepen the kiss, as usual. I ended the kiss within moments, as usual.

"Hmm." I breathed.

"Then be kisses me again." She breathed.

I chuckled. "Don't be too greedy, Ms. Swan. Your mom may be awake any time, and as you have pointed out earlier, my mind reading abilities don't work on her."

"Point noted Mr. Cullen."

"Good." I kissed her forehead. "You get ready. Renée is planning on going with you on the beach."

"Hmm." She snuggled closer to me as she played with my white button down. "We are leaving today." She murmured.

I knew where her mind was going and what she was thinking for the moment. Slowly her hold on my shirt tightened and she nestled more in my arms.

.

.

.

When Bella was freshened up, we went down to have some breakfast. Renée was still sleeping – last night was tiring for her, I guess. Bella made sandwiches for her breakfast and I helped by making apple juice.

Renée finally woke up while Bella was doing the last finishing touch.

"Renée is awake." I informed her.

"You'll have to eat this disgusting food then."

I chuckled. "Don't say this." I objected, feigning hurt. "My girlfriend makes the best food." I showed her by smelling the sandwich, but I couldn't help but wince at its revolting smell.

She laughed loudly as she hit my head with the spatula. I muttered an 'ouch' and whisked her by her waist. "You are so gone." I threatened mockingly as I tickled her on her ribs. She laughed loudly and I joined her too, still tickling her mercilessly.

"Ed-wa-rd." She gasped as she tried to find her way out. "Stop. Stop."

Renée was about to enter so I put her down on the dining chair as I served both of us breakfast.

Renée saw us eating joyously and welcomed herself too. "Good morning you two."

"Morning, mom." Bella said while I also greeted a 'good morning, Renée'."

_She again made the food. Guess they were hungry. _She huphed. "I guess I have to formally retire from kitchen whenever you come here."

Bella's heartbeat increased listening this and she gulped the food in her mouth. I held her hand in mine beneath the table. She squeezed my hand tightly. "Well, you will get used to it." It was the best she could say. Neither a lie, not the complete truth. Renée would get used to not having Bella around.

_Sure she is used to now. Charlie doesn't cooks good food. How can I convince her to stay here and not go back. The smell is so amazing..._ "It smells amazing honey."

"Thanks mom."

"So, I was planning to go on the beach. Want to come?"

"I am in." She all but jumped. "But Edward would not join us. He still has his paperwork to do."

Renée looked at me with questioning eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Renée." I affirmed.

_Good. Now I can talk to Bella alone. And may be I will succeed in persuading her in staying here. _"Well, then, we'll be going in one hour."

"Fine, mom." Bella agreed as she stood up. "Till that let me clean the kitchen. I have made it a mess."

_No way! _"No honey." Renée objected. "You should be relaxing here, not working." I gave the duo a little privacy as I went to complete my _paperwork._

Bella and Renée spend the whole hour together, deciding clothes, applying sunscreen, and many other girl activities that Renée wanted to do with her.

When it was near to ten, both of them decided to finally go to the beach.

Bella was wearing a sundress with a lot of sunscreen on her face – courtesy of Renée.

I never saw Bella in all these, as she usually preferred her jeans or the only skirt, but she looked so much amazing in this. With her hair flowing down her shoulder and blowing with the breeze, and the highlighting of her skin by the sunscreen, she was looking stunning.

Renée saw that I was looking at Bella intently as she descended the stairs, not able to take my eyes off her.

_Well, Bella looks fabulous. And look at him, not able to take eyes off my daughter. _"Shall we?"

Bella looked at me and almost fell on the stairs. "Ugh!" She groaned.

A snicker came out of my mouth, and Renée joined me too. _She'll never change. _I totally agreed on this with Renée. Bella's clumsiness was her one of the trait that made her Bella. That would never change.

Bella saw us laughing and grimaced. "If you both are finished with laughing, can we go then, already." She snapped and walked out of the main door, knocking her again at the threshold. Renée shook her head in resignation as she too went out. Her thoughts on the _fun_ they were about to have.

And I was alone again for the while.

I didn't have anything to do, as I have already went through her photos yesterday, and there was nothing more interesting to hold my interest, and as of was very bright and sunny to go outside, I finally decided on watching a movie.

Nothing good was coming on the show, so I played a eighteen's movie and tried to fall into oblivion as I watched it.

But it was not possible. Again and again I kept thinking about Bella – what she would be doing now?; What Renée would be telling her now?; How will she answer Renée's questions?; What will happen how that Victoria had escaped?; What would Bella do when she comes to know about the whole cover story?; What would the wolves do now?; When will Victoria come back?; What will we do then?

I don't know how but for a moment I thought about making alliances with the wolves, but quickly recoiled form the thought. It would make things worse.

.

.

.

It was near to one when they both came back from the beach.

Renée was jubilant while Bella was deep in her thoughts.

But when Bella saw me a big smile stretched on her face. Our eyes connected and I just got lost there as I kept looking at her.

She nodded silently, without even talking with me, and went upstairs. She looked exhausted. Or more like puzzled.

"You completed your work, Edward?" Renée asked as she saw no papers with me and the television was on.

"Um. Yes. It completed sooner than I thought."

"Good. So what will you like for lunch?"

"Anything you make will be fine, Renée."

"Okay. So I was thinking about casserole."

"Fine by me." She nodded as she hummed and started her work. Somehow, she seemed more at ease now. Like a big puzzle had been solved just now for her. More relaxed, more welcoming. It was confusing me to no extent.

I couldn't take more. "Renée? Can I ask what happen to Bella?"

_Bella? _"Nothing. Why?"

"I don't know. She just seemed distant." I mused. Was it because she was going to say a goodbye to Renée. Possible. Or was it because Renée had talked about something to Bella which was disturbing her. Probable.

"Don't worry. She will be fine in no time. She said she was just tired, with all walking and the sunlight."

"Okay." I said, not at all meaning it. "I will be back Renée."

"Take your time, honey." She said. This was the first time Renée has called me something like this. I don't know why, but it felt good. I smiled at her, and in return she winked.

I went to Bella, and found her sitting by the windowsill. After closing the door, to get us a little privacy, I walked to her, and engulfed her in my arms from behind. She placed her hand on mine, and leaned her head against my chest. I kissed her hair as I pulled her closer to me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She was silent for a few long minutes. I wanted to ask her to say something, but didn't say anything. Instead I just held her, because I knew she would say something when she was comfortable.

She sighed. "Renée was so suspicious about us. She said we were so obvious. Anybody could say that we were very serious."

I chuckled. She could be sometimes very much worried about something not so vital.

She turned around and eyed me incredulously. "You are laughing?! Seriously? You have no idea what Renée asked me, and how I tackled her questions." She fumed.

I tried not to smile and failed miserably. "What did she say that is making you more uncomfortable?" I asked when I was able to control myself at not laughing at her tiger-kitten anger.

She sighed dramatically. "Nothing much of consequences. Its just that I want to share so much with her, but I cannot. I can not even tell her how much I love you, while she is expecting me to open up in front of her. I think that now she too can feel that we are losing our connection."

"Don't worry, love. She'll be fine. And she knows all those things, even if you don't say them. Remember, she can read you like an open book."

She nodded again. I kissed her head as we both just stood at the window, watching the view of Florida, maybe for the last time.

.

.

.

After lunch, which went pretty well, considering that Renée was now more accepting of me. And Bella was also very happy to see that. She sometimes teased Renée by saying that 'You never asked me all this!' to which Renée just smiled brightly.

When it was near to two, Bella went up to pack up her things, while I moved to pack mine.

Though I knew it was going to be hard for Bella, much hard for her to handle, but it still broke my heart as Bella's heart started jumping at the name of going back to Forks.

But I couldn't do anything in this, because no matter what I want to do, at the end of the day, it was going to be just her missing her family.

I hoped that by bringing her here, she would not only escape Victoria, but also would see the things which she would leave behind. But my efforts have gone to avail, as her decision neither faltered nor changed.

I was thinking all this when I heard a small knock on the living room door.

I knew it was Renée, but her mind, for once, was silent, no thoughts running in her mind.

"Thank you for your service, Renée. I had a great time here."

"I am glad you liked my services, considering that you were half the time busy with your papers, and other times I was not with you to provide my hosting service properly."

I chuckled. Sure Bella learned from Renée on how to play with words. "True." I acknowledged.

I resumed my packing while she sat on the couch.

"She loves you, too much." She said the obvious without any hesitation.

I turned around to see the sincerity in her eyes and her mind. She totally believed in this, and was accepting me.

I was amazed on how she could say it so easily. It is not always easy for parents to accept their children's crush.

I sat on the couch beside her, keeping a distance to not make her suspicious about my chilly body. "Renée, I –"

She interrupted before I could say anything. "And I know that you love her too, and if possible, even more."

She couldn't be more right. And Bella was right too. She was far more perceptive than I was thinking.

"Just promise me one thing. That –"

I completed for her, as it didn't need mind-reading skills to know what she was thinking about. "I will always take care of her, Renée. No matter what. Whatever her decision, she will always have me by her side."

"And that you will never leave her. Never ever again."

I nodded as I put my hand over my heart. "I promise. As long as she wants me by her side, no matter what, I will be with her. And I will never leave her. Not unless she wants me to."

"You do know that she will never want a day without you."

I nodded. "And neither do I." I murmured. Hell one day! Even four hours without her were difficult. "I know I have done some very big and unforgettable mistakes in the past, but believe me Renée when I say that I will never ever repeat my mistake."

"I am trusting you on that, Edward. And you know that already, you harm even one hair of Bella, it will be Charlie you will have to answer to."

I chuckled. "Well, that is one of the reason I am not thinking of going anywhere. I don't want to be in the other end of Chief's gun."

She laughed too. "Good thinking."

"I know."

She laughed and then sighed. "She is lucky to have you."

I shook my head. "No, Renée. It is the other way around."

She considered it. "Well, I believe I should now let you do the packing. You don't want to be late for your flight." She stood up and came near to me.

I was not at all expecting this. She bend down and kissed the top of my head, ignoring that my body was freakishly cold. "Take care of yourself, and of her too."

"I will. I promise."

She patted my head as she went upstairs to meet Bella.

While I was alone I recalled the last five minutes and smiled.

Esme was right when she said that Renée would accept me.

And finally I resumed my packing as I gave some privacy to the mother-daughter upstairs.

.

.

.

When it was time to go, both Renée and Bella came down, both of their eyes filled with tears of partition. I wanted to console Bella that everything will be fine, eventually, but with Renée not leaving her for a tiniest moment, it was not possible.

The phone rang.

Renée went to attend the phone while I went to Bella and put my arms around her. She leaned her body on my side, and I just held her.

It was Phil on the other side

After exchanging a few talks, Phil asked Renée, "Where is Bella?"

"Just a moment." She told to Phil, while she called Bella. "Phil wants to talk to you, honey."

Bella nodded and went for the phone, not leaving my hand. So I walked with her the few steps. "Hey Phil."

"So you are not planning on extending your stay here, it seems."

She sniffed and chuckled at the same time. "Sorry, no."

"Well, then come back sweetie, whenever you want to."

She sniffed again and more tears started collecting in her eyes. "Here. Edward wants to talk with you." She said promptly and handed the phone to me.

I took it willingly and held her hand more firmly. "Hey, Phil."

"Hey, Edward. So you are going back, Huh?"

"So it seems."

"I wish I was there to spend more time with you."

"No worries Phil."

"We can get more time to know each other and spend in the future, I guess."

I knew what he was indicating, but I wanted it to be right. "Absolutely." I hope.

"Well, till then take care, of both of you."

"I will, Phil."

"Good. until the next time I see you, till then bye."

"Bye Phil." And I put the phone down, ending the call.

Bella looked at me expectantly and I just kissed her forehead. "We can come here whenever you want to." She nodded and wiped the tears which escaped from her eyes.

"Of course, sweetie. And whenever Charlie starts to bug you or gets bossy on you, you just have to call me, and I'll take care of him."

Bella could not help but laugh. "We should be going now, mom." Bella said, not replying to Renée, "We don't want to miss the flight."

"Yeah. Let's so."

And with that we all headed towards the car, I carrying our luggage while Bella walking with Renée, or I should say Renée not ready to leave Bella yet.

The whole drive to the airport was a little tense, with Renée relishing all the moments with Bella here, and telling me her stories which she had not told me yet, and with Bella still trying to not let her eyes leak the tears.

"So, Edward?" Renée asked as we were halfway to the airport. "What are you planning for the college. I have tried to convince Bella to come here for her studies, but I think she found the colleges in the north more interesting."

"Well, I have got acceptance letter from many colleges, but I am still weighing down my options."

_Oh! I get it. _"Let me guess. You are still waiting for Bella to get an acceptance letter in one of the colleges where you have been selected already."

Bella looked at her disbelievingly. "Mom!" She screeched.

_Don't she try to deny! _"What?" Renée inquired as if she said nothing. "Don't act like it is not the reason. Anybody can say that. It is as transparent as air." She replied as a matter-of-fact. "Why don't you say anything, Edward? Am I not right?" She asked, already knowing that she was totally right. _Do they really think that they could fool me. She is a terrible actress and even Edward is not a good actor. _

"More or less the same." I agreed lamely with a shrug while Bella blushed furiously that I could feel the heat of her blush in the cold temperature in the car.

But it was incredible that Renée thought that I was a bad actor, considering that I have fooled everyone with my truth of being a living monster.

She laughed at our expense. Bella blushed more as she looked out of the car and I could just run my hands on my hair. After all I was just a seventeen year old boy confessing that I was waiting to start my college life with my beloved.

The whole ride was more awkward then.

When we reached the airport, Renée walked us to the ticket counter, saying she wanted to spend the minute with Bella till we have to go inside. So while I did the further process of fetching the tickets, both Bella and Renée again talked about nothing and everything in particular.

I don't know why, but it felt like Renée was unconsciously aware that this may be the last time she is getting to spend time with Bella.

So while they were busy talking, I made myself comfortable by reading the magazine, and sometimes eavesdropping on their conversation – old habits die hard.

When it was finally the time when he have to leave for the other terminal, as the announcements were made, she finally waved us bye.

We sat by the terminal we were supposed to wait for some more time.

"Was it that obvious?" Bella asked out of nowhere, bringing me out of my reverie as I was dwelling on my time here.

"Hmm?"

"Was it that obvious about you waiting for me to get the college approval?"

"Oh that!" And I laughed. "Turns out that you were right about Renée being perceptive." I answered with another chuckle. "But yes, it was obvious. Even Charlie figured it out the moment I told him the same."

"And you are telling me now?" She snarled.

I looked down at her, confused. This was not a thing that she should be so worried about. "Pardon?"

"What I mean is, you should have told me this that day itself."

"And why does it matter? Because according to you, we are not going to college this year. So nothing to worry about."

She looked at me with shock all over her face. But then she sighed as she snuggled closer to me. "True. And you are right. At least they know that I will be with you."

I looked at her amazed, thinking, _is there anything that would change her mind on her change? _"What should I do to change your decision?" I queried.

She kissed my neck. "There is nothing you can do, other than support me."

I sighed with longing. "You know, love, that I love you, and that you will have my side in whatever you decide –"

"But?"

"It's hard for me to agree with you on a thing which I find utterly irrational." I pointed out.

"But not unreasonable and illogical." She pointed out then. "Just like some people's demand." She added fitted as she puked at my chest with her finger with a devilish smile.

I grinned. "I think I know where you are indicating, but as I said, if you can ask for something irrational, then why can't I ask for something logistical." I challenged.

She looked at me amazed and with skepticism. "Do you really think that putting a proposal as a demand is logistic, but I trying to remove the differences is intuitive."

"Hmm?" I was fed up of this topic, as we both would never end up on a conclusion. And if we did, it would only be when one of agrees other demand. "Did you inform Charlie that we are leaving now?" I inquired. I did not want any to get in any other negative light than I already was in front of Charlie. And Renée had not told him yet, till she was with us.

She slapped her forehead by her palm. "Thanks for the reminder."

I called at Bella's home – as it was a Sunday and he was more likely to stay at home – and gave it to Bella., because I was sure that I was not the one Charlie wanted to hear the voice of.

He picked up on the third ring. "What now?" He barked on the phone.

Bella's eyes narrowed at the hospitality. "It's a nice way to greet someone on the phone, sheriff." She muttered implausibly.

"Hey Bella! How were you?" But then his tone changed. "Is everything fine? What are you calling me now? Did anything happen? Did Edward hurt you again? And where is Renée? I told you –"

It was appalling that he still thought that I would harm Bella in any way. But I knew that I have earned his distrust.

"Dad?" Bella interrupted. "Take a deep breath, dad. Will you?" Charlie did take a deep breath and exhaled it loudly. "Good. Nothing happen. You can calm down. I am calling you to inform you that I am talking now from the airport. And that we will come to Forks by seven."

"Oh! Do you want me to pick you up?" He offered.

"No dad. It will be fine. Carlisle had already kept Edward's car at the airport." Charlie didn't know that we would be coming from Seattle. For all he knew, we would be arriving at Port Angeles by six. But he didn't have to know about my terrific driving.

"Okay honey. And tell that boy to drive safe."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I always tell him that, dad." She said sarcastically.

This time I laughed softly. She will never change.

"Good. See you later."

"See you. Bye."

"Bye Bells."

I looked at her with a raised brow as she handed the phone to me.

"What?" She asked, puzzled.

"I am offended hearing that you don't like my driving skills."

She laughed and we talked about some nonsense stuff until we sat in the plane.

Once in the plane, Bella was silent. She leaned her head against the window and looked outside, not moving.

The whole flight went in the sane manner. She was silent for most of the past, lost in her own thoughts. I wanted to ask her so badly to open up her mind so I could listen to what was going in her mind, but when she leaned on to me with a relieved sigh, I remained silent and just held her. She would say me whatever was going in her mind whenever she was comfortable.

But I had a good idea about what she was thinking about. Renée and her time there, and her decisions.

So while she pondered over all this, I thought about how to tell her about Victoria, or what if I decide to not tell her. And most importantly, how to make Victoria fall in our trap again, and that too this time without any interference from those wolves.

She leaned her head on my chest, and I put my chin above her head.

For this moment, I was content.

Her heart found its relaxed rhythm and I breathed according to her breaths, just getting lost in the moment, just like her as she unconsciously placed a small kiss on my neck.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And my journey of this story is completed. **

**Edward is always an interesting as well as hard one to write, and in that to sketch Renée and her thoughts is always tricky. But I am glad it is done and you liked it. **

**Stay tuned for many more stories on the way. **

**Love ~ SD2095**


End file.
